Hoenn Legenden a coordinator's life
by Lizardon
Summary: In Hoenn gibt es viele Sagen, doch eine kennt jedes Kind: Die Legende von Kyogre und Groudon und die eines Auserwählten, der eines Tages das Schlimmste - das Erwachen der beiden Gottheiten - mit der Magie des Lichtes verhindern würde....
1. Prolog: Die blaue Kugel

Prolog: die blaue Kugel

_Ich möchte all denen danken, die meine Geschichte lesen. Wenn ihr sie auf Bisafans schon einmal gesehen habt, dann ist sie bestimmt nicht die Gleiche geblieben. __  
__Ich habe die Geschichte und auch die Charaktere fast vollständig geändert. __  
__Als ich die Fanfiction auf Animexx.de und Fanfiction.de hochgeladen habe, war ich elf-zwölf Jahre alt. Zuminderst habe ich sie in dem Alter geschrieben. __  
__Nun habe ich sie auf meinem Computer vollständig gelöscht und neu angfangen zu schreiben. __  
__Dabei bin ich wirklich überrascht gewesen, wie sehr sich ein Schreibstil verändern kann und auch die Charaktere liegen mir mehr am Herzen. ___

_Ich würde mich auf Reviews freuen. Vor allem, wenn jene Kritik enthalten. Ohne Kritik kann ein Autor sich schließlich nicht so schnell verbessern, nicht? Deswegen wäre diese wirklich wichtig für mich. ___

_Dem Prolog liegt ein Charaktersteckbrief an, den ich regelmäßig aktualisiere. ___

_Mein Vorwort, das ich keinesfalls jedes Kapitel halten werde, dauert ohnehin schon viel zu lange. Also wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß beim Lesen, den ihr hoffentlich auch haben werdet. __  
__LG Chari ___

**Prolog: die blaue Kugel**

Amaya war beauftragt worden mit einer neuen Mission, die vielleicht wichtigste Mission ihres Lebens werden sollte: Sie sollte die blaue Kugel an sich bringen! So wie ihre Eltern arbeitete sie bei der PSO, was so viel bedeutet wie Pokemon Secret Organisation. Die Enkelin der ehemaligen Wächterin der blauen Kugel, war gerade auf Urlaub im Laubwechselfeld und nahm die das wertvolle Stück mit sich - Wie töricht diesen machtvollen Gegenstand einfach auf Reisen mitzunehmen!

Durch enge Gassen schleichend verfolgte sie die für eine Wächterin recht junge Frau. Warum sie sich in solch gefährlichen Gegenden herumtrieb war der Agentin unklar. Hatte sie dort etwa düstere Geschäfte abzuschließen? Amaya prüfte in Gedanken verschiedenste Situationen. Ihr Blick wanderte in der düsteren Gasse umher. Dies war sicherlich kein Ort an dem man leben wollen würde. Vereinzelt drangen die aufdringlichen Bettelrufe armer Kinder zu ihr durch, der Geruch von Schwefel lag in der Luft. Sie rümpfte kurz die Nase, nahm den Geruch aber nicht weiter wahr. Schon viel zu oft, trieb sie sich in solch zwielichtige Armengegenden von Städten herum, als dass der Geruch sie noch weiter gestört hätte. Ihre Augen suchten nach Sicherheitsleitern, an denen sie im Notfall auf Dächern fliehen konnte, suchten Lichtquellen an denen es galt unbemerkt vorbeizuschleichen.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt wieder der neuen Wächterin. Goldblondes Haar fiel ihr bis zur Hüfte hinab, geheimnisvolle schwarze Augen schweiften nervös in der Gegend umher. Fast schien es so als ob sie einen Punkt suchte um ihn zu fixieren, aber diesen nicht fand. Jetzt erst fiel Amaya ein wichtiges, aber fehlendes, Zeichen auf. Die Frau trug an ihrer Kette keinen Edelstein. Das Zeichen war von je an das unverwechselbare Symbol der Wächter über die unbezahlbaren Schätze. Amaya schmunzelte. 'Ironie, eine Diebin bestielt einer Diebin.'

Amaya ließ ihren Blick weiter über die Frau schweifen. Am Handgelenk trug sie ein blaues Band mit unverkennbaren Zeichen. Es war das Zeichen Team Aquas, eine in Hoenn gefürchtete Verbrecherbande. Die Agentin war sich sicher, dass in den nächsten Minuten eine Übergabe erfolgen würde.  
Dies würde sie mit all ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln verhindern. Und wenn sie über Leichen gehen müsste. Ein hartes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, denn jener Satz hatte sie sich schon bewahrheitet. Team Magma drohte ihr damals mit dem Tod einer Geisel, sofern sie den zuvor gestohlenen Meisterball nicht überreichte. Amaya folgte der Forderung nicht und doch bereute sie ihre Entscheidung nicht.

Die junge Agentin verärgerte es manchmal bloß als Diebin angesehen zu werden. Auch wenn sie mit knapp fünfzehn Jahren für eine Agentin sehr jung war - zu jung - wollte sie doch eine höhere Ordnung in ihrer Gruppe haben.  
Auf Diebe sahen viele herab. Sie zeigte ihren Ärger nie, doch stets versuchte sie andere zu übertrumpfen.  
"Absol, los Klingensturm!", rief sie ihrem gerade eben aus dem Ball gekommenen Pokemon zu. Die sichelartige Energie verfehlte die falsche Wächterin um Haaresbreite und ließ jene erschrocken umwirbeln. Neben ihr stand eine Gestalt in einem Umhang gekleidet, der Körperform nach zu urteilen handelte es sich um eine noch sehr junge Frau. Doch sah sie ihr ins Gesicht, so funkelten bloß zwei kalte Amethyste aus dem pechschwarzen Stoff in ihre Richtung.  
"Gib mir die blaue Kugel!" Ihrer Stimme nach zu urteilen ließ die geheimnisvolle Fremde keine Kompromisse zu.

Das ständig fauchende Absol, welches stets in Sagen als Unglücksbote angesehen wurde, jagte der Frau Angst ein und veranlasste sie all mögliche Gegenwehr zu unterlassen. Die Schattenkatze war in einen schneeweißen Fell gekleidet. Dies stellte einen großen, fast unwirklichen Kontrast zu den blutroten Katzenaugen sowie dem schwarzen Schweif und der Kopfsichel da. Absol wandelte sich wieder in einen Strahl um und verschwand so in einem weiß-roten Ball. Sie ergab sich und überreichte Amaya die blaue Kugel. Es war denkbar einfach gewesen! Vielleicht zu einfach?  
Rasch presste Amaya das wertvolle Stück schützend an sich und lief davon. Sie wollte die Frau nicht verletzen, so wie es eigentlich vorgesehen war, und ließ sie einfach verwirrt stehen. Nein, es reichte ihr einen Schrecken einzujagen!

Amaya sah sie einen Jungen mit schulterlangen, rotem Haar auf seinem Galoppa sitzen, ganz stolz sein Wettbewerbsband in einer Hand haltend. Ein Papinella, ein schmetterlingartiges Pokemon, saß auf seinen Schultern. Ungewöhnlich für einen Jungen waren seine femininen Gesichtszüge, das fiel Amaya sofort auf. Auffällig wirkte auch die viel hellere Haut, als es die meisten Menschen aus der südlichen Hoenngegend hatten. So schlussfolgerte sie, dass dieser Junge wohl aus einem nördlichen Gebiet stammen müsste. Papinellas schwarze Flügeln mit den schwalbiniartigen Fortsetzen und den rot-gelben Mustern funkelten in der Sonne auf.  
Amaya zog den Umhang aus, damit sie wieder wie ein normales Mädchen aussah, band das nachtblaue Haar zusammen, und ging zu ihm hinüber.  
„Nimmst du mich mit?", fragte sie recht gespielt freundlich.  
Es war noch nie ihre Art gewesen freundlich zu sein, doch nun war dies angebracht.  
„Ich bin schon so lange unterwegs und muss heute noch die Meteorfälle erreichen, ich treffe mich mit jemanden, aber in diesen Tempo schaff ich das nicht!", log sie.  
Lügen...Lügen waren für die Agentin etwas ganz Alltägliches.  
Auch klang ihre Stimme kein bisschen nervös. Verfolgungsjagden waren ein Kinderspiel für sie.  
„Sicher doch, spring auf Galoppa auf! Achja ich heiße Ken. Was ist das für eine Kugel?", fragte er neugierig, nichts über ihre Macht wissend.  
„Ach nur ein schönes Schmuckstück!"  
Abermals hatte sie ihn belogen, doch Lügen erleichterten einen das Leben. Sie boten sich geradezu an benutzt zu werden.  
Amaya sah einmal verstohlen zurück um sicher zu gehen, nicht verfolgt zu werden. In ihren Gedanken malte sie sich hunderte von Situationen aus. Es war viel zu einfach gewesen die blaue Kugel in ihren Besitz zu bringen!

Ihr Wunsch einfach an die Stadtgrenze gebracht zu werden ging jedoch nicht Erfüllung. Es erschallten laute Sirenen hinter ihr. Die Frau hatte die Polizei verständigt! - Was fiel dieser Diebin ein selbst die Polizei zu verständigen, gab sie sich wahrscheinlich auf der Wache selbst als Wächterin aus!  
Ken wandte sich verwirrt sowie erschrocken um.  
„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte er sie wütend „Hast du die Kugel etwa gestohlen!?" ‚Unglaublich ich habe eine Diebin mitgenommen!', war der einzige Gedanke, der ihm nun durch den Kopf raste.  
"Bitte lass mich nicht im Stich!", flehte sie ihn an. "...es hängt so viel davon ab!"  
Es war nicht ihre Art zu flehen, doch sie hatte schon erkannt, dass man bei ihm sicherlich Mitleid erregen konnte. Wenn der Junge nicht nachgab, konnte sie noch immer Galoppa die Sporen geben, aber dennoch wollte sie es zuerst versuchen. Er sollte sie bloß über die Stadtgrenze bringen, danach war es ihr egal was aus ihm wurde. Sollten die Polizei nur ihn zu fangen bekommen! Das brachte ihr wertvolle Zeit ein!  
„Was hängt davon ab?...geht es um Geld? Willst du sie verkaufen?"  
"Um mehr!"  
Für solche Diskussionen hatte sie nun wirklich keine Zeit! Er sollte Galoppa endlich den Befehl zum Weglaufen geben! Er wusste, dass es - wieder einmal - sehr naiv von ihm war, diesem Mädchen zu glauben.  
„Um dein Leben?"  
„Um viel mehr!"  
Er überlegte viel zu lange!  
„Jetzt hör du einmal zu!" Ihre Stimme blieb recht gefühllos. Schon lange wusste sie, dass ein starkes, selbstbewusstes Auftreten die Menschen einschüchterte. Wenn sie nicht wegen seines Mitleides an ihr Ziel kam, dann eben anders! Ihr standen noch tausende andere Wege offen und jeder davon war mindestens genauso effektiv.  
„Sagen wir es einmal anders. Du gibst jetzt Galoppa die Sporen." Sie lächelte kalt. „Wenn sie nun uns beide zu fangen bekommen, dann kannst du dich auf folgende Aussage verlassen: 'Du bist mein Komplize, du gehörst du zu mir und vor allem hast du mich gezwungen zu stehlen."  
„W-was!?", stammelte Ken ungläubig.  
Er spürte wie sich ihm die Kehle zuzuschnüren schien. War es bloß ein böser Traum? Wohl kaum...  
Warum sollte es gerade er sein, der die Diebin antreffen musste? Warum nicht jemand anderes?  
Sie ließ ihm keine andere Wahl. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen war sie in sein Leben getreten und hatte dieses vollkommen verändert.  
„Galoppa lauf los!", flüsterte er mit melancholisch betrübter Stimme.  
Amaya sah wie sehr er sich darauf konzentrierte seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Die Agentin lächelte spöttisch. Er war viel zu zimperlich und emotional. Das war noch ein Grund nach der Verfolgungsjagd ihn einfach zurückzulassen.

Das Flammenpferd wieherte aufgeregt. In eine solche Situation war es noch nie geraten. Zuerst bewegten sich dessen Hufe bloß langsam vorwärts, doch die klappernden Geräusche am Asphalt wurden stetig schneller. Galoppa spürte wie sich ihr Trainer ängstlich, für sie schon fast schmerzhaft, in ihre Mähne krallte. Seine Hände bebten vor Angst. Das Feuerpferd wollte ihren Trainer aufmuntern, doch die Situation ließ dies im Moment nicht zu.  
Eine schallende Sirene, trieb Galoppa an. Sie musste schneller als ihre Verfolger sein. Schneller...zuminderst schneller als ihre Verfolger.  
Die Zukunft ihres Trainers, ihres besten Freundes, hing schließlich davon ab. Zehn Jahre waren eine zu lange Zeit um seinen besten Freund im Stich zu lassen. Und sie wusste um bestimmte Ereignisse in der Vergangenheit, doch die Zukunft hing von ihr ab.

Galoppas Blick war erneut auf den vor ihr liegenden Asphalt, die lange Straße, gerichtet. Panisch sprangen die Menschen zur Seite, die ihr in den Weg gekommen waren. Langsam aber doch ging ihr Atem schleppend. Lange würde sie dies nicht mehr durchhalten, doch einfach stehen zu bleiben...nein, daran war nicht zu denken.  
Der Griff um ihre Mähne wurde noch fester, doch plötzlich waren sie für einige Augenblicke nicht mehr zu spüren. Stattdessen hatte sich ihr Trainer außer sich vor Angst um ihren Hals geschlungen. Galoppa war froh die flammende Mähne, auch zu normalem Haar umändern zu können. Aber es war die Geste ihres besten Freundes, die anspornte noch schneller zu rennen. Hauptsache fort von hier.

Erleichtert blickte sie auf das steigende Gebirge. Vierzig Schritt noch, dann bräuchte sie nur ihre letzte Kraft aufwenden auf einen der Vorsprünge zu springen. Ein panisches Wiehern tönte durch die Straßen. Erst Momente später, merkte das Flammenpferd, dass jenes aus ihrer Kehle entsprungen war. Ein tiefes Knurren schallte neben ihrem Ohr wieder. Ein Arkani. Man hatte ein Arkani zu ihr vorgeschickt. Der Feuerhund konnte ihr einige Zeit lang die Stirn bieten. Turbotempo. Eine recht einfache, doch Kräfte zehrende Attacke für das Flammenwesen.  
Dieses Mal war es nicht bloß die Sorge um ihren Trainer, die sie antrieb. Eine neue Energie, entsprungen aus ihrer eigenen Angst, sorgte dafür, dass sie nicht stehen blieb. Bald wäre es geschafft.

Galoppas Hinterbeine stießen sich gezwungenermaßen von der Erde ab. Nun wurde auch der Griff um ihren Hals enger. Ihr Trainer bat mit dieser Geste darum, dass sein treues Pokemon ihn beschützen sollte. Ihre Hufe fanden zuerst keinen Halt auf dem schroffen Gestein des Vorsprunges, doch ein weiterer Sprung machte diese Tatsache gänzlich unbedeutend.  
In ihrer panischen Ekstase hastete Galoppa weiter, begab tief in den Wald hinein, der sich vor den berühmten Meteorhöhlen ausstreckte.

Nun ganz in Sicherheit sprangen die beiden von Galoppa ab. Ihr rubinroten Augen funkelten zufrieden auf. Zwar hatte sich das Feuerpferd noch nie so erschöpft gefühlt, doch das Wohlergehen ihres Trainers war die Bemühung wirklich wert.

Niedergeschlagen setzte er sich auf einen nahe gelegenen Stein. Ken zitterte. Sofort brachte Galoppa ihre letzten Kräfte auf um zu ihm hinzueilen. Auch Papinella, der kleine Schmetterling, wollte ihn Mut machen. Und dennoch schmiegte er sich an Galoppas besche Fell. Erst jetzt spürte sie wie sein ganzer Körper bebte. Angst. Wut. Hilflosigkeit.

„Hör doch auf zu flennen! So schlimm war es auch nicht", ertönte Amayas Stimme ein wenig genervt.  
„In was hast zu mich da hineingezogen?", fragte Ken mit noch immer leicht zittriger Stimme. Ein wenig Wut schwang in ihr mit, doch weniger als von ihm gewünscht gewesen war.  
„Jammerlappen", stellte Amaya kühl fest. Schließlich zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß noch nicht was ich mit dir machen werde. Wenn ich dich zurücklasse, gewinne ich vielleicht wertvolle Zeit, andererseits könntest du auch ausplaudern wer ich bin. Wenn ich dich mitnehme, trödeln wir bestimmt nur herum, das sehe ich schon kommen."  
Ken sah sie verwundert an. Was dachte sie sich denn!? Die Diebin wollte über sein Schicksal entscheiden, so als wäre es ganz alltägliches. Da sie nun über die Stadtgrenze gebracht wurde, brauchte sie ihn nicht mehr. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln. Amaya hatte ihn ausgenutzt, benutzt.  
War denn auch von nichts alledem war, was sie ihm sagte!? Welches Geheimnis schlummerte in dieser Kugel, dass ihre Bedeutung jenseits von Geld lag.  
Macht... Ja, vielleicht stillte sie die Gier nach Macht.  
Mit solche Sachen wollte er doch nie zu tun haben. Und vor allem schwirrte ihm eine Frage durch den Kopf: was würde der für ihn am bedeutenste Mensch dazu sagen? Er hatte diesen genug gekannt um sich die Frage selbst beantworten zu könnnen.  
„Weißt du was? Bis ich mich entscheide bleibst du bei mir."  
„Ich werde trotzdem gehen. Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist um über mich zu bestimmen!?"  
Amaya wunderte es, dass dieser Junge auch so eine Seite hatte. Und doch verriet ihr seine Mimik, dass er genauso leicht wie vorhin einzuschüchtern sei.

„Glaubst du wie schnell ich dich wieder einholen könnte. Und meine Teamkollegen wird es auch nicht erfreuen, woran hauptsächlich du die Konsequenzen dafür zu tragen hättest."  
Sie lächelte unheilsvorraussagend und belustigte sich, dass er einige Schritte zurücktrat. Was war es? Eine versteckte Drohung...  
Fürs Erste entschied Ken sich, sich nicht mit ihr anzulegen. Er wusste nicht was das für eine mysteriöse Organisation war, welcher sie angehörte. Jedenfalls schienen sie keine Spielchen zu spielen.  
Melancholie faltete sich langsam in ihm aus. Was sein Liebster zu dieser Situation wohl gesagt hätte? Zu der Situation, dass sein 'Engelchen' in eine Solche gelangen konnte!?

Doch eines wollte er unbedingt von ihr wissen. Was hatte es mit der in einem azurblau schimmernden Kugel auf sich?  
„Ist es wahr?", fragte Ken zögerlich.  
„Was?", kam es genervt zurück.  
„Ist es wahr, dass die Kugel über magische Kräfte verfügt? Irgendetwas, sodass sie für beispielsweise Verbrecherorganisationen wertvoller als Geld wird?"  
„Ja, frag nicht so viel. Aber wenn du schon die nächsten Tage wohl bei mir bleiben willst, dann kannst du auch einen Teil davon erfahren."

So setzte sie sich neben ihn hin und erklärte ihn alles: davon wie Kyogre und Groudon stritten bis hin zu den beiden Teams die, die noch verbliebene Kugel an sich reißen wollten.  
Das war nicht gerade das was Ken hören wollte, es klang zu unglaublich, aber es war besser als im Ungewissen zu sein.


	2. Entscheidungen

**Entscheidungen**

Eine leichte Brise vermischt mit dem Geruch von Tannenzapfen und Blumen weckten Amaya auf. Sie tastete mit der Hand nach der blauen Kugel, die sie im Schlaf unter ihre Hand gelegt hatte, doch sie lag nicht dort. Dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an den rothaarigen, femininen Jungen. Auch er war nicht zu sehen.  
Das hätte nicht geschehen dürfen! Amaya hatte gestern Nacht doch noch Absol als Wache für ihn aufgestellt. Auf die Schattenkatze war kein Verlass! Und wieder bestätigte sich ihre Annahme, Pokemon seien nicht mehr wert als wilde Tiere. Bloß sind gefangene Pokemon gezähmt, doch sie blieben trotzdem diese Wesen.  
„Verdammter Idiot!", fluchte sie leise.  
Wohin war Ken verschwunden? Trug er etwa die blaue Kugel zur Polizeistadtion zurück!? Das durfte nicht geschehen!  
Amaya atmete tief durch. Sie musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Mit diesen Gedanken hastete sie weiter durch den Wald.

Schließlich fand sie Ken. Er saß an dem Ufer eines Sees und ließ seine Füße im Wasser baumeln. All seine Pokemon saßen bei ihm.  
Bei ihm saß auch Absol, die verräterische Schattenkatze, welche wieder einmal erzogen werden musste. Dabei hatte sie ihre eigenen Methoden. Wenn ihre Pokemon etwas Falsches getan hatten, dann kämpften diese gegen wilde Pokemon. Dabei ging Amaya wenig zimperlich an deren äußerste Grenzen. Erst wenn sie wirklich nicht mehr kämpfen konnten, dann hatten sie ihre Strafe abgearbeitet. Diese Vorgehensweise war bloß fair. Ihre Teamkollegen wollten es ihr so oft ausreden. Sie erzählten ihr, dass es nicht richtig sei ihr Pokemon zu behandeln, doch Amaya hatte nie zugehört. Sie hasste es von so manchen in die Schranken gewiesen zu werden und dagegen nichts tun zu können. Doch im Moment sollte dies noch warten. Absol würde schon noch seine rechte Strafe bekommen.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt wieder Ken. Gedankenverloren hielt er die blaue Kugel in der Hand und ließ sie im Wasser spiegeln. Sie erstrahlte im frühen Sonnenlicht in einem wunderschönen saphirblau. Erleichtert atmete Amaya auf. Er schien ihr aufrichtig und treu. Er sah wirklich zu süß aus, und dieses Papinella trug auch ihren Teil dazu bei.  
Sie lächelte verschmitzt - vielleicht würde er auch ein schönes Schmuckstück abgeben. Oder manchmal auch mehr. Und dann würde sie ihn sitzen lassen.

Amaya sah gen den Himmel. Keine Wolke trübte den klaren Sonnenschein. Die Sonnenstrahlen ließen die Welt in einem reinen Licht erstrahlen. Sie wusste schon warum ihr tobender Schneefall und prasselnder Regen lieber war.  
Ein kurzer Blick ihrerseits galt der Wasseroberfläche. Die Agentin betrachtete sich darin. Es gab sicherlich hübschere Mädchen. Wenn sie sich mit ihnen verglich, dann war ihre Figur vielleicht doch ein wenig zu knabenhaft und ihre Augen waren kleiner als die der anderen Mädchen. Ja, ihre komplette Ausstrahlung schien hart und unnahbar zu sein.

Amaya lehnte sich an einem Baum, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und machte nach einer Weile auf sich aufmerksam. „Idiot!", fauchte sie. "Was ist dir eingefallen dabei als du einfach die blaue Kugel genommen hast!"  
Ken wirbelte erschrocken um.

Doch für die nächsten Momente schien er unbedeutend geworden.  
Ihre kalten, amethystfarbenen Augen musterten streng Absol. „Hierher! Das wird Konsequenzen haben, das weißt du auch!"  
Das Unlichtpokemon trottete mit gesenktem Kopf zu seiner Trainerin zurück.

"Ken! Gib mir die blaue Kugel. Sofort!" Ihre Stimme klang kalt und gleichgültig.  
Er reichte sie ihr ohne Widerworte.  
„Die Polizei wird mich verhaften, weil ich dir geholfen habe zu fliehen", flüsterte er und senkte dabei traurig den Kopf. Im Gegensatz zu ihr, spielte er ihr nicht etwas vor.  
Ja, offenbar war es ihr gleichgültig was nun aus ihrem ‚Retter' vom Vortag wurde. Sicherlich hätte sie auch noch einen anderen Weg gefunden um der Polizei zu entgehen, doch er war eben der Einfachste. Am vorigen Tag hatten ihre Augen ihn hilflos angefunkelt, dies war alles nur gespielt. Das Einzige was sie wollte an die Stadtgrenze und darüber hinaus zu gelangen.

„Okay, du kommst mit mir!"  
Wenn er bei ihr war, konnte er nichts ausplaudern und so war ihre Organisation in Sicherheit, und vor allem sie selbst. Kens himmelblaue Augen funkelten sie verwirrt an. Schließlich stimmte er entschlossen zu. Hatte er denn eine andere Wahl?  
„Warum hast gerade du die Kugel gestohlen?", fragte er vorsichtig an.  
„Weil ich..."  
Sie konnte doch nicht diesen Jungen von der PSO erzählen. Seine Augen fixierten sie weiterhin. Amaya sah sich kurz in der Gegend um, wollte so feststellen ob vielleicht jemand von der Gegenseite in der Nähe war.  
„Hör zu", flüsterte sie und deutete Ken mit einer Handbewegung näher zu kommen. Vor diesem Jungen hatte sie nichts zu befürchten, er gehörte sicherlich nicht den so sehr verhassten Verbrecherbanden in Hoenn an. „Ich bin Agentin…"  
Wenn er ihr neuer Wegbegleiter war, so musste sie sich ihn auch anvertrauen. „…der PSO, Pokemon Secret Organisation. Ich habe die blaue Kugel gestohlen, damit Team Magma sie nicht bekommt", beendete sie ihren Satz. „Ich werde nach Seegrasulb City aufbrechen und dort treffen wir den Rest meines Einsatzteams."

Ken nickte nur, unfähig darauf irgendetwas zu sagen. Doch nun auszusteigen war zu spät, und zugeben hatte dies seinen Abenteuergeist geweckt.  
Doch was würde er, der für Ken bedeutenste Mensch, dazu sagen? Dazu, dass er mitten in einer Intrige zwischen drei Organisationen war? Die Entscheidung seines 'Engelchens' würde er vielleicht ankreiden, doch nie ihn selbst verurteilen. Nein, das würde er nicht tun. Dazu hatten sich die beiden in diesen zweieinhalb wunderschönen Jahren zu sehr geliebt.  
Ken gab sich eine mentale Ohrfeige. Er wollte doch seit vor zwei Jahren jenen nicht mehr nachtrauern, auch wenn sie das seine Gefühle für ihn nicht änderte. In keinster Weise.

Er hörte Amayas Stimme wie aus weiter Entfernung. Sie erzählte gerade etwas von den kommenden Wochen, und sie ermahnte ab und zu, dass er ihr 'gehorchen' musste, doch Ken hörte ihr nur nebenbei zu.  
Amaya wollte noch ihre Sätze ergänzen, doch sie wurde von Stimmen unterbrochen.  
„Da oben! Da sind sie hingegangen."  
Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Sie wurden verfolgt wie Schwerverbrecher.  
Wenn diese Polizei bloß wüsste, dass die Organisation plante Hoenn vor seinem sicheren Untergang zu bewahren. Es war Ziel dieser Verbrecherbanden Kyogre oder auch Groudon zu rufen und somit an unermessliche Macht zu gelangen. Unter keinen Umständen durfte man dies zulassen und da kam die PSO ins Spiel. Auch wenn es Amaya sich nicht gerne eingestand: sie alleine konnte die beiden Verbrecherorganisationen nicht alleine aufhalten. Das war unöglich. Doch sie konnte ihrer Organisation wertvolle Zeit einbringen.

Ken ließ augenblicklich all seine Pokemon im Ball verschwinden und sah danach vorsichtig den nächst gelegenen Hügel hinab. Der Trupp, welcher ihnen auf den Fersen war, war kaum noch einen Kilometer entfernt.  
„Auf was wartest du, verdammt?"  
Er konnte nicht einmal darauf reagieren, schon wurde er unbarmherzig mit ihr gezogen.

Amaya war um einiges schneller als er, trotzdem zügelte sie ihr Lauftempo nicht. Vor den Meteorhöhlen lockerte schließlich der Griff um sein Handgelenk und die Agentin gab ihm einige Minuten zum Verschnaufen. Hatte man schon so etwas gesehen? Nicht einmal eineinhalb Kilometer gelaufen, lehnte er sich außer Atem gegen die Höhlenwand.  
„Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?"  
Amaya sah ihn abschätzend an. Er war sehr schlank, aber trotzdem so unsportlich! Vielleicht lag es daran, dass die PSO ihre Agenten regelrecht dazu drillte in einer guten körperlichen Verfassung zu sein. Auch bei Jungendlichen machte sie keine Ausnahme.  
„Nein, ich will hier keine Wurzeln schlagen!"  
„Na, dann komm mit."  
Amaya war schon längst in der Dunkelheit der Höhle verschwunden. Ken stand noch immer am Eingang und sah verängstigt in das finstere Nichts. Wie ein schwarzes Loch breitete es sich vor seinen Augen aus.  
„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" Amaya war sichtlich genervt.  
So nahm sie ihn einfach wieder am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich.  
Der Kampfschrei eines Iksbats ließ ihren Begleiter zusammenzucken. Dieses Pokemon betrachtete wohl diesen Teil der Höhle als sein Revier und stürmte auf die beiden los. Ken ließ sich in die nächste Ecke sinken und starrte ängstlich auf das wütende Fledermauspokemon, welches sich vor ihm begab und so tat als ob es gleich angreifen würde.  
Amaya griff sich währenddessen auf die Stirn und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
„Psiana, Psystrahl!", rief ihr Begleiter nun endlich seiner Lichtkatze zu.  
Ihr Stirndiamant begann rubinfarben aufzuglühen, als sie den Strahl aus Energie auf das Iksbat entfesselte.  
„Feigling! Idiot!", zischte sie wütend und doch strahlte sie eine beängstigende Ruhe aus. „Blaue Kugel, Verfolgung, Polizei… klingelt es da irgendwo bei dir? Wir müssen weiter!" Wieder war der überhebliche Unterton in ihrer Stimme nicht zu überhören.

Ein gedämpftes Geräusch war schon aus der Ferne kommend zu vernehmen. War das etwa schon wieder die Polizei? Amaya hätte ja zu gerne mit ihnen kooperiert, doch aus einem auch ihr unbekannten Grund untersagte ihr Chef ihr dies und so musste sie sich eben weiterhin auf Flucht begeben.  
„Renn", flüsterte sie Ken kaum hörbar zu.  
„Es ist dunkel, wie soll ich rennen, wenn ich nicht weiß woh.." Er wurde unterbrochen indem Amaya ihm den Mund zuhielt.  
„Pssstt!", fauchte sie ihren Begleiter regelrecht an. „Außerdem wenn ich sage renn, dann meine ich das auch so!

Eine Widerrede wollte sie nicht geltend werden lassen, ab nun musste er tun was sie sagte. Ob er nun wollte oder nicht. Einfach zurücklassen konnte sie Ken nicht, schließlich hatte sie ihm schon von ihrem Vorhaben erzählt. Schon viel zu viel. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, so musste sie zugeben, dass sie dies auch gar nicht wollte. Er war doch ihr schönes Schmuckstück. Hübsch war er ja und von seinem Charakter und seiner Vergangenheit wusste sie noch nicht viel, doch so etwas brauchte ihr neues Spielzeug nicht.

So nahm sie Ken wieder einmal einfach am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich.  
„Ich bin nicht dein Fukano", kam der Protest, doch jener wurde einfach ignoriert.  
Amaya musste über den Vergleich mit dem Hundepokemon schmunzeln - Er war so naiv! Naiv, gutmütig und süß...perfekt für ihr Vorhaben.  
Wenigstens würde er ihr nicht so oft widersprechen, das glaubte sie jedenfalls.  
Und auch wenn sie es nicht wahrhaben wollte: sie fühlte sich zu ihm seltsam hingezogen.  
Amaya tat dieses Gefühl als Gefühl der Schuldbegleichung ab. Er verhalf ihr zur Flucht aus Laubwechselfeld und sie war ihm etwas schuldig! Sie verwarf den lächerlichen Gedanken ihn anziehend zu finden.

Der feste Griff um ihre Hand ließ sie aus ihrem Gedanken zurückkehren. Ken klammerte sich hilfesuchend an sie. Sein Blick wanderte eine schier unendlich tiefe Schlucht hinab. „Bitte, gehen wir einen anderen Weg, ich habe..."  
„Du hast Höhenangst? Sehe ich aus, als würde mich das interessieren?"

Auch in dieser stockdunkeln Höhle schaffte sie es rasch und geschickt voranzukommen. Kens Psiana strahlte durch den Stirndiamanten schließlich gerade noch genügend Licht aus um die Hand vor den Augen zu sehen.  
Sie ignorierte seine Angst und doch machte ihr sein zitternder Griff zu schaffen. Amaya dachte mit bitterem Nachgeschmack auf der Zunge daran, sich auch manchmal vor Situationen zu fürchten. Doch sie zeigte es nicht. Wie konnte man bloß so aufrichtig mit seinen Gefühlen sein!? Aufrichtigkeit tat selten gut. Meist wurde man von den Menschen enttäuscht, wenn man ihnen Vertrauen schenkte und wer aufrichtig mit seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen war, war für andere ein offenes Buch - War er etwa noch nie enttäuscht worden? War er schon äfters enttäuscht worden, setzte aber selbst unerschüttliches Vertrauen in das Gute im Menschen? Wie naiv!

Doch es kam wie es kommen musste, Ken schaffte es doch tatsächlich doch über einen Stein zu stolpern.  
„Du schusseliger Idiot", schimpfte Amaya. ‚Wäre ich alleine hätte ich sicherlich schon den Ausgang erreicht, doch ich musste ja unbedingt diesen Nichtsnutz mitnehmen', gab sie sich im Inneren eine mentale Ohrfeige. Sein Papinella stupste ihn auffordernd an, meinte sie wohl er solle aufstehen und weitergehen.

Vor Amaya tauchte nun auch ein Lichtkegel auf, dies musste der Ausgang sein. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schafften sie es dort hin. Kaum war auch ihre Begleiter dort angekommen, zog die junge Agentin ihn unsanft zur Seite. Der dichte Wald sollte eigentlich genügend Unterschlupf bieten, so glaubte Amaya. Vorsichtig lugte sie aus den Ästen hinaus.  
Ein alter Polizist sah sich kurz vor der Höhle um, brüllte „Die beiden müssen noch irgendwo da drinnen sein", wandte sich wieder um und ging schließlich wieder in die Meteorfälle zurück.

Amayas Blick wanderte zu ihrem Begleiter. Er lehnte mit eingezogenen Armen und Beinen an einem Baum. Sie beschloss nun etwas ‚netter' zu ihm zu sein. Wenigstens ein kleines bisschen. 'ein ganz kleines bisschen nur!', erinnerte sie sich gedanklich daran.  
„Bist du verletzt?"  
Ken schüttelte bloß den Kopf.  
„Lass uns weitergehen…"  
„Ich will nicht, dass mein ganzes Leben eine Verfolgungsjagd wird. Ich will doch von neu anfangen und dann das!"  
Sein schmetterlingsartiges Papinella seufzte kaum hörbar und stieß ihren Trainer aufmunternd an. Dieser strich Papinella kurz über den Kopf um ihr die Dankbarkeit über ihre Anteilnahme auszudrücken. Amaya wusste zwar nicht was er genau mit dem letzten Satz meinte, doch fragen würde sie ihn auch nicht. Zu einem kannte sie ihren Begleiter kaum, zum Anderen war sie daran auch nicht ernsthaft interessiert.  
„Du kannst doch nicht hier sitzen bleiben!", brummte sie ungeduldig.

Schlussendlich hatte sich ihr Begleiter wieder gefasst und trotte wieder neben ihr her, noch immer in Gedanken versunken.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden hatten sie nun endlich Metarost erreicht. Die Stadt an sich war wunderschön. Ein altes, herausragendes Gebäude, welches Teil der Devon Kooperation war, stand im Mittelpunkt der hergerichteten Altstadt. Gegenüber befand sich Felizias Arena, eine Steinpokemonarena.  
„Ist diese Stadt nicht wunderschön?", schwärmte ihr Begleiter.  
„Es ist doch nur eine Stadt." Amayas trockener, abweisende Tonfall verunsicherte ihn ein wenig.  
„Amaya warte einmal…", flüsterte Ken leise, als die Agentin schon erste Schritte über die Stadtgrenze trat.  
„Hmm?", war ihre Aufforderung weiterzumachen.  
„Sollten wir nicht außen herum, ich meine wenn uns jemand sieht…"

Amaya schüttelte nur den Kopf und erklärte ihm, sie würde sich noch mit einen ihrer Kollegen hier treffen. So wagte er es auch langsam Metarost zu betreten. Amaya hielt nicht einmal eine Verkleidung für nötig, schließlich würde man sie mit oder ohne erkennen. Ein paar Mal schon sah sie zu Ken hinüber, seine blauen Augen wanderte nervös durch die Menge. Schätzte er etwa jetzt jeden einzelnen ab, ob derjenige die beiden erkannte?

„Wir sind da", sagte sie und deutete auf ein schier gewöhnliches Haus.  
Gelassen klopfte sie an die Tür. Es war unglaublich was für eine Ruhe sie ausstrahlte.  
Ein junger Mann mit goldblondem Haaren öffnete ihr die den Eingang zu seinem Haus. Seine Augen in einem sanften Rotton leuchteten vor Freude auf. Er war gegenfalls etwa drei oder vier Jahre älter als Ken selbst und wirklich gutaussehend wie dieser zugeben musste.  
„Amaya!", rief Kiyoshi glücklich aus. „Hast du das... Schmuckstück dabei?" Er suchte sichtlich eine Umschreibung für die blaue Kugel.  
Sie nickte kaum merklich. Dann verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und sah abschätzend Ken an. „…und wer ist das?"  
Amaya beantwortete ihm diese Frage erst, als sie mit ihrem Begleiter schon in Kiysohis Haus angekommen waren.  
„Er gehört ja wohl kaum zum Team!" Ein leicht verärgerter Unterton schwang seiner Stimme mit.  
Amaya schüttelte den Kopf, stellte Ken vor und dann die Sache klar. „Er hat mir geholfen aus Laubwechselfeld zu fliehen. Dann habe ich ihn von der PSO erzählt und ja ich kann ihn ja nicht mehr gehen lassen, wenn er etwas ausplaudern würde, das wäre ..."  
„...das wäre fatal", beendete ihr Teampartner.

Von einer Sekunde zur anderen fühlte sich Ken wie ein Gefangener und nicht wie ihr freiwilliger Begleiter. Schließlich sagte ihr Satz ja auch deutlich genug aus, dass sie ihn nur in ihrer Nähe ‚duldete', da er sonst ihre Mission gefährden könnte.  
„Warum hast ihm überhaupt das alles erzählt, natürlich kannst du ihn jetzt nicht gehen lassen, schon klar, doch du kannst doch nicht ewig in seiner Nähe bleiben…"  
Amaya zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern und deutete Kiyoshi mit einer abweisenden Handbewegung, dass dieses Thema nun für sie erledigt sei.

„Ähm…können wir über Abend bei dir bleiben, weil…", fing Ken seinen Satz an, doch es war gar nicht nötig ihn zu beenden. Kiyoshi nickte den beiden zu und zeigte ihnen jeweils eine Coach für die Nacht.

Schlafen jedoch konnte Amayas Begleiter nicht wirklich, die ganze Zeit über fragte er sich wie er es wohl nur verdient hatte wegen eigentlich nichts verfolgt zu werden, wollte er doch einfach nur ein normaler Koordinator sein… Ken spielte mit den Gedanken einfach zu fliehen und nach Johto oder auch nach Kanto weiter zu ziehen. Dort gab es auch nichts, das Ken an ihn hätte erinnern können. Schlussendlich entschied er sich auch dafür, dass dies besser sei. Sowohl für ihn als auch für sie. So ließ er ihr einen Zettel zurück, schließlich würde sie sich ja sonst vielleicht sorgen machen. Nicht um ihn, sondern ja eher um ihr Geheimnis.

Es tut mir leid……  
Ich kann so nicht leben, jedes Mal in Angst sein zu müssen bei meinem nächsten Schritten geschnappt zu werden.  
Meine nächste Reise wird mich nach Johto führen, werde mich dort auch weiterhin als Koordinator versuchen.  
Und habe bitte keine Angst um dein Geheimnis, ich werde schweigen.  
Viel Glück und alles Gute für dich,  
Ken

„Papinella, komm" flüsterte er kaum hörbar seinem Schmetterling zu. Dann sah er nocheinmal zu Amaya hinüber. Er hatte seine Begleiterin enttäuscht...


	3. Erste Begegnung mit Team Magma

**Erste Begegnung mit Team Magma**

Vor drei Minuten hatte Amaya noch im Halbschlaf den Blick suchend durch das Zimmer gleiten lassen. So hatte die Agentin diesen Zettel neben sich entdeckt. Ken war abermals verschwunden.  
„Lies das!" Amaya reichte den Brief ihren gerade erst ins Zimmer gekommenen Kollegen.  
„Ich wusste es doch! Du hättest diesen Jungen von nichts erzählen sollen. Er schreibt zwar, er würde niemanden etwas erzählen, doch woher willst du wissen, dass du ihm trauen kannst?"  
"Und du hast ihn entkommen lassen!", giftete Amaya und nahm ihn am Handgelenk, damit er sie ansah. "Idiot. Verdammter Idiot, du!" Kiyoshi sah ihr erstaunt entgegen. "Ich dachte, du passt auf ihn auf!"  
Ihr Teampartner seufzte. Mit ihr hatte man es nicht immer leicht. Früher, bevor ihre Eltern gestorben waren, waren sie richtig gute Freunde gewesen. Jetzt erkannte er Amaya nicht wieder.  
Jene ließ sich in die Coach fallen. „Ich werde ihn so bald wie möglich finden. So weit weg kann er ja noch nicht sein! Dieser dumme Junge weiß wohl auch nicht, dass er sich selbst in Gefahr bringt."  
Eine gelassene Bewegung Amayas in Richtung der blauen Kugel, ließ Kiyoshi wissen von welcher Sache sie sprach.  
„Du glaubst doch nicht Team Magma oder von mir aus Team Aqua verfolgt euch?"  
Seine Teampartnerin nickte bloß.  
Kiyoshi fuhr fort: „Wenn er alleine ist, so schnappt ihn sich Team Magma schneller."  
Ein weiteres Nicken Amayas unterstützte ihn in seiner Vermutung.

„Entoron Hydropumpe!"  
Das große Wasserpokemon ließ einen Schwall Wasser auf das Pokemon des Team Magma Vorstandes los. Dieses wehrte die Attacke mit Schutzschild ab. Rasch hatte es mit einer Donnerattacke zurückgeschlagen. Grelle Blitze zuckten um Blitza, die Elektrokatze, des Gegners. Geleitet von Blitzas Willen fanden sie den Weg zu ihrem Gegner. Eine funkelnde Kugel aus gleißender Elektrizität legte sich um das einem Kappa ähnliche Pokemon. Langsam schlang sie sich enger um Entoron, so wie ein Vitipis sein Opfer würgte. Mit einem Mal löste sich die Elektrizität um Entoron auf, denn sie war auf das Wasserpokemon übergegangen. Sie hatte sich wie tausend spitze Nadeln in den Körper von Blitzas Gegner gesucht. Die sehr effektive Attacke ließ das ohnehin schon Schaden genommene Entoron zusammenbrechen.  
„Entoron, geht es dir gut?"  
Ohne Bedacht darauf zu nehmen, dass noch immer der Vorstand der Verbrecherbande anwesend war, stürmte Ken zu ihm hin. Er stützte sein Pokemon und wollte in dessen Augen sehen. Es nickte leicht auf Kens Frage.  
„Dann ruh dich aus." Entoron glaubte eine gewisse Erleichterung in seiner Stimme zu hören.  
Sich wieder in einen Energiestrahl verwandelnd, verschwand Entoron in seinem Ball.

„Ich wiederhole mich nicht gerne. Junge, wo ist die blaue Kugel!?"  
„Verdammt noch mal, ich weiß es nicht!", versuchte Ken abzuwehren.  
Der kalte Blick des Vorstandes ließ ihn aufschrecken, am Liebsten wäre er aufgestanden und davongelaufen.  
Es entsprach der Wahrheit, er wusste wirklich nicht wo Amaya mit der blauen Kugel im Moment war. Kurz nachdem der Vorstand mit den Fingern geschnipst hatte, kamen auch schon drei normale Mitglieder heran, nahmen Ken seine Pokebälle weg und fesselten ihn. Ein Trainer ohne Pokemon war hilflos und verletzbar. Mit Pokemonpartnern an seiner Seite jedoch sah die Sache schon ganz anders aus.  
„Lassen Sie das, lasst mich frei! Ich weiß das doch wirklich nicht." Die Angst, die keine Antwort mit fester, klarer Stimme zuließ, war nicht zu überhören.

Bis auf die Augen sah er nicht viel von den mysteriösen Leuten. Ganz in einem rotfarbenen Gewand gekleidet mit roter Kapuze und dem zughörigen ‚Groudon' Zeichen darauf wirkte die Verbrecherbande unnahbar, sie ähnelnden unheilvoraussagenden Dimonen. Das Groudonzeichen war so alt wie die Menscheit selbst und tausende von Legenden wurden über Groudon verfasst. In der bekanntesten Sage sollte sich der Schaffer der Kontinenten mit dem Meeresgott Kyogre auseinandergesetzt haben. Rayquaza, wiederum der Drache des Himmels, sollte sie beiden besänftigt haben. So fielen sie in einen tiefem Schlaf aus dem sie heute noch nicht erwacht waren. Jedes noch so kleine Kind kannte diese Mythen.  
Das Ziel von Team Magma war es Groudon wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Warum musste ein normaler Koordinator bloß mit dieser Verbrecherbande in Berührung kommen?  
In der Zwischenzeit bereute er es Amaya so leichtsinnig mitgenommen zu haben. Sie hatte ihn höflich gefragt ob er sie zu den Meteorfällen bringen würde. Hätte er doch geahnt wer hinter diesem Mädchen verbarg!

Eine gefühlskalte Stimme riss ihn wieder aus seiner Gedankenwelt. „Dann weißt du doch sicher bei wem sie ist?" Der Vorstand lächelte überheblich.  
„Nein das weiß ich nicht!", log er ihn an.  
Er hatte Amaya es versprochen ihr Geheimnis für sich zu bewahren. Nun wusste er auch welche Ursache es für ganz Hoenn haben würde, wenn er ihr Geheimnis preisgab.  
„Du lügst! Ich glaube dir kein Wort…", kam es weiter von dem Vorstand.  
Er verschränkte die Arme und wartete noch immer, dass dieser sture Junge sein Wissen mit ihm teilte. Langsam wurde er ungeduldig. „Jetzt hör mal zu…"  
Er zog ihn ruckartig an seinem roten, schulterlangen Haar zurück.  
„Hören Sie auf damit, Sie tun mir weh! Ich weiß doch nichts!"  
Ken war ein schlechter Lügner. Seine zittirge Stimme, der in der Gegend umherschweifende Blick und all jene Kleinigkeiten enttarnten die Lüge. Doch preisgegeben hätte er den Aufenthaltsort der blauen Kugel nicht! Auch wenn er manchmal noch so feige war, verraten würde er hier nichts!  
So wie der Vorstand diesen verweichtlichen Jungen einschätzte, dauerte es nicht mehr lange bis er anfangen würde zu erzählen.

„Ich würde mich an deiner Stelle machen was wir sagen."  
War dies etwa eine Drohung?  
„Lassen Sie mich gehen, ich weiß nichts", flehte er ihn regelrecht an.  
Ken versuchte sich zu fassen, in einer solchen Situation sollte man doch ruhig bleiben! „Na gut, sie ist in Xenoverille. Die blaue Kugel ist in der Obhut eines Kollegen von mir."  
Wenn Team Magma schon ein Katz-und-Maus-Spiel hier veranstalten wollte, so hatte er wenigstens nicht vor die Rolle der Maus zu übernehmen!  
Da war wieder dieser eiskalte Blick, der ihn zurückschrecken ließ und ihn von seiner neuen Sichtweise wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholte.  
„Das ist ein netter Versuch", der Vorstand lächelte bedrohlich. „..aber wenn das nicht stimmt, Rotschopf, dann.."  
Schlussendlich entschied er sich seinen Satz nicht vollenden zu müssen.

Ken kämpfte währenddessen mit Angsttränen, hätte er es bloß dabei gelassen nichts zu wissen!  
„..oder du sagst uns einfach die Wahrheit."  
Die Versuchung war groß die Wahrheit zu sagen. Es waren doch bloß einige Worte und Ken wäre diesem Matyrium entgangen, hätte sich nicht länger seiner panischen Angst stellen müssen.  
"Die blaue Kugel ist nicht in Xenoverille", flüsterte Ken mit zittriger Stimme.  
Der Vorstand erwartete eine weitere Antwort, fast so als ob jene ein Geständnis wäre, doch er schwieg. Ratlos sah er dem Jungen entgegen. Dessen verängstigter Blick bat um Gnade, seine Stimme bebte vor Angst und doch wollte er den Aufenthaltsort der blauen Kugel nicht verraten.  
„Und wo ist deine Begleiterin mit der blauen Kugel nun!?" Der letzte Satz wurde regelrecht gebrüllt.  
Ken sah kurz auf. Woher wusste Team Magma, dass es sich um eine 'Begleiterin' handelte!?  
Im letzten Augenblick biss sich Ken auf die Zunge und schwor sich selbst kein Wort gegenüber des Vorstandes oder irgendjemanden, der mit Team Magma auch nur in Entferntesten zu tun hatte, zu sagen.  
Ein umbarmherizes Schmunzeln, welches nichts Gutes zu verheißen hatte, jagte Ken ein weiteres Mal einen unwohligen Schauer über den Rücken.  
Er musste an etwas anderes denken. An seinen einstigen Geliebten...  
Auch jener würde wollen, dass er in dieser Situation nicht den Mut verlor!

Im nächsten Moment konnte sein Gefangener ein kaltes Metall am Hals spüren.  
"Wenn ich tot bin nütze ich euch nichts mehr!"  
Schließlich siegten die Angsttränen, doch nachgeben würde er nicht! Bei aller Angst siegte doch manchmal die Vernunft aber ein Versprechen war stärker als die Angst.  
"Dies ist wohl wahr, aber.."  
Diese Worten wurden ruhig gehaucht, der Druck des Metalles auf seinen Hals wurde stärker. "..wir könnten es auch anderen Personen entlocken."  
Abschätzend betrachtete er den verzweifelten, dennoch so sturen, Jungen. Seine blauen Augen sahen geradezu flehend zu ihm auf.

"Wir kennen kein Mitl..."  
Er wurde von einem lauten Geräusch in Form von raschelnden Blättern und immer schneller werdenden Schritten unterbrochen. Aus dem  
Die Silhouette eines Reotils zeichnete sich hinter den Blättern ab, war zuerst bloß als schwarzer Schatten sichtbar. Mit dem aufkommenden Wind raste ein Reptain aus dem Dickicht des Waldes hervor.  
Das reptilähnliche Pflanzenpokemon zerschnitt mit einer Laubklinge den Gürtel des Team Magma Vorstandes, an dem die gestohlenen Pokebälle hingen. Flink hatte das Reptil auch Kens Fesseln durchgeschnitten. Dieser eilte sofort zu seinen Pokebällen und ließ Papinella frei. Natürlich die meisten Menschen sahen in ihr bloß einen hübschen Schmetterling, doch hielten diese es nicht für möglich, dass Papinella auch eine gute Kämpferin war.

„Aero-Ass!", rief sein Trainer ihr zu.  
Papinella schnellte auf zwei freigelassene Magnayen zu und überraschte jene, wohl schlecht trainierten, Pokemon mit einer sehr effektiven Silberhauchattacke.  
Reptain hatte sich zur Sicherheit hinter einem Baum versteckt. Schließlich hatte der Silberhauch eine weite Bandbreite und auch auf das Reptil eine verheerende Wirkung. Nachdem die silber schimmernde Aura des Silberhauches verschwunden war, kam auch Reptain wieder aus seinem Versteck hervor. Die schmalen, gelben Augen funkelten bedrohlich ihre Gegner an. Die Arme mit den krallenbestückten Pfoten hatte es gänzlich vor dem Körper angewinkelt. Die harmlos wirkenden Blätter am Handgelenk verwandelten sich nun in gefährlichen Säbeln, dessen Aura grün funkelte.

Ein paar weitere Magnayen, hundeartige Pokemon, bekamen den Befehl zu einer Spukballattacke. Die von dunklen Energiebälle trafen nicht. Jeden davon wich das Repitl mit der Anmut eines Tänzers gleich aus und schlug ein Magnayen nach dem anderen mit seiner Laubklingenattacke in die Flucht. Seine Bewegungen waren präzise und gut durchdacht. Wie viel musste es trainiert haben und um so ein Ergebnis zu erzielen? Ein wenig erschöpft ließ Reptain die grüne Auraschwerter um seine Handgelenke verschwinden.

„Reptain, wir flüchten."  
Ken ließ Galoppa frei und stieg auf das Feuerpferd auf. Würde das Reptil denn auf ihn hören?  
Team Magmas Vorstand fluchte noch etwas Unverständliches hinterher. Er erwog es gar nicht diesen Jungen noch einholen zu können, ein Galoppa galt als schnellstes Pokemon, und so würde eine Verfolgungsjagd keine Erfolge erzielen. Eigentlich war der Trainer des Feuerpferdes es gewohnt gemütlich durch die Lande zu reisen, dieses irrsinnige Tempo ließ ihn im Glauben, dass sich sein Magen jeden Moment aufbäumen würde. So klammerte er sich fest an die feurige Mähne, die Galoppa je nach Gebrauch zu züngelnden Flammen oder zu einer normalen Mähne umwandeln konnte.

Nachdem Galoppa schon eine weite Strecke zurückgelegt hatte, hielt es an. Schwindelig stieg ihr Trainer von ihr ab. Reptain hatte währenddessen den Anschluss verloren und stieß erst viel später hinzu.  
Amaya wartete auf ihren Begleiter. Ihr wütender Blick sprach Bände.  
„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?!" Ihre Stimme jedoch blieb ruhig und zurückhaltend. Doch genau diese Tatsche ließ Ken noch unsicherer werden.  
„Ähmm, ich wollte doch…", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen, doch wusste er nicht was er ihr nun sagen sollte.

„Du Idiot!" Ihre Amethyste funkelten ihn zornig an.  
Sie unterdrückte nicht den Impuls in ihrer Hand eine Ohrfeige auszuteilen.  
Ein klatschendes Geräusch erfüllte die Luft. Verwundert sah ihr Begleiter sie an. Langsam wanderte Kens Hand an die schmerzende Wange. Amaya hatte mit einer anderen Situation gerechnet. Die Agentin dachte er würde mit ihr zum Streiten beginnen. Doch der im Moment perplexe Junge sagte kein Wort. Es herrschte Totenstille. Er war nicht wütend auf sie ob der Ohrfeige. Beinahe hätte Ken ihre Mission zerstört. Das Unheil, welches für Hoenn, gefolgt hätte, wollte sich ihr Begleiter nicht vorstellen, es wäre zu grausam für diesen Kontinenten ausgegangen. Und trotzdem war es nicht richtig von ihr gewesen. Man schlug doch seine Begleitung nicht einfach so!  
Rasch war sie seinen Blicken ausgewichen, sie wurden unterträglich. Vorwurfsvoll und vor allem traurig sahen sie seine himmelblauen Augen an. Blaue Augen kamen Amaya oft wässrig vor, das geschah nicht selten, dass diese Augenfarbe ihr am wenigstens ausdrücken konnte, doch nicht bei ihm. Sie wirkten klar und jeder konnte darin lesen.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wusste doch nicht, dass Team Magma uns auf den Fersen ist", flüsterte er schließlich kaum hörbar.  
Offenbar galten die Vorwürfe nicht ihr sondern ihm selbst. Innerlich atmete sie erleichert auf. Endlich hatte er darauf geantwortet!  
"Ich muss es wissen, hast du ihm irgendetwas gesagt?", fuhr Amaya fort und wollte distanziert und unberührt wirken.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Beweis es!", entfuhr es ihr, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass es nichts gäbe womit er beweisen sollte, sein Versprechen gehalten zu haben.

Amaya sah abschätzend in seine blauen Augen. Innerlich schüttelte sie über sich den Kopf und wandte den Blick wieder ab. Sie, die professionelle Agentin welche doch nur das Ziel hatte Team Magma den Untergang zu bereiten, drohte nun –wieder einmal - in den Augen eines gewöhnlichen Jungen zu versinken.  
„Bitte glaub mir doch!"  
Amaya seufzte auf, was blieb ihr denn auch anderes übrig?  
„Von nun an bleibst du an meiner Seite", sagte sie entschlossen.

Sie nahm ihn bei der Hand um das Zeichen zu setzen 'ich lass dich bis zum Ende meiner Mission nicht mehr aus den Augen'.  
Amaya schmunzelte, während sie kurz darüber strich. Seine Haut war so weich, erschien genauso zart und zerbrechlich wie er selbst. Danach bemerkte sie seine Aufregung.  
"Du zittert!", meinte sie unverbindlich und mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. "Anscheinend haben sie Angst machen können. Bei dir ist das auch wohl kein Wunder."  
"Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn man dir ein Messer unter den Hals hält und dir droht?" Ken sah sie traurig an. Er hatte sie doch für ein wenig mitfühlender gehalten, auch wenn sie sich nicht so gab...  
Eine Antwort auf diese Frage sollte er nie bekommen, denn Amaya wandte sich schulterzuckend von ihm ab.  
„Komm, vielleicht folgt uns Team Magma, ziehen wir weiter."  
Mit diesen Worten saß sie rasch auf Galoppa, vorne mit den Zügeln in der Hand und gab dem Feuerpferd die Sporen. Schließlich wollte sie doch den Ton angeben, sie wollte ihm sagen wo es lang geht, was er tun oder lassen sollte.  
Er ließ es zu. Proteste brachten nichts und doch kam er sich wieder in ihrer Gegenwart wie ein gehorsames Fukano vor. Es war so nicht richtig, es war nicht richtig so behandelt zu werden.


	4. Trainingskampf

Amaya begutachtete ihren Begleiter fortwährend kritisch - Ob er ein guter Trainer war? Zugegeben glaubte sie dies nicht. Eventuell kämpfte er manchmal aus Leidenschaft zu den Pokemon, doch einen professionellen Kampf traute sie ihm nicht zu. Auf der anderen Seite jedoch hatte Ken gesagt, er wäre Koordinator. Doch wenn sie Papinella, den süßen Schmetterling, so betrachtete, dann kamen in ihr wieder Zweifel auf - Was konnte man mit dieser halben Portion von Pokemon denn schon anfangen, wenn es wirklich hart auf hart kam?

„Sag mal kannst du kämpfen?" Sie wandte sich zu ihm um.  
Amaya musste dies einfach testen, und was wäre dafür besser geeignet als ein Kampf statt nur darüber zu reden? Außerdem war es eine gute Gelegenheit Absol seine Strafe abarbeiten zu lassen.  
Eigentlich war die junge Agentin noch immer auf ihn böse, es war einfach so unvernünftig von ihm sich einfach davonzustehlen.  
„Vor dir steht Hoenns zukünftiger Topkoordinator", erwiderte Ken lächelnd und in Amayas Augen recht kindisch.  
Er jagte irgendwelchen Träumen, Hirngespinster, hinterher.  
„Achja?", gab Amaya unglaübig, fast schon spöttisch, zurück.  
Ohne ihm Zeit für eine Reaktion zu lassen, hatte sie rasche zwei Pokebälle aus ihrer Tasche genommen. Gespielt nachdenklich sah sie zwischen ihnen und ihren Begleiter hin und her.  
„Du willst kämpfen?", stellte dieser fest. Die Verwunderung war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Also ich würde es deine Fähigkeiten austesten wollen nennen!" Ihr arroganter Unterton in der Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
Sie selbst war jahrelang regelrecht gedrillt worden zu kämpfen. Amaya verlor nicht einfach gegen selbst ernannte Trainer. Koordinator wurde in ihren Augen bloß jemand, der sein fehlendes Talent als Trainer mit schönen Aufführungen zu verschleiern versuchte. Außerdem lag ihr Kampfvermögen bei ihrem Mentor.  
Zwölf Jahre lang, seit dem Kleinkindalter, war sie animiert worden zu kämpfen. Ein Kind mit drei, vier Jahren musste man erst zwingen, doch mit dem Alter kam der Ehrgeiz und der Gefallen daran. Selbst wenn sich Pokemon verletzten...wer scherte sich schon darum? Es gab so viele Pokemon auf der Welt und jedes von ihnen war so leichtsinnig für seinen Trainer seine Gesundheit, in Extremfällen gar sein Leben, aufzugeben. Amaya sah in Pokemon dumme und ebenso loyale Wesen. Wenn sie nicht intelligent genug waren um zu sehen, dass sie für Menschen eigentlich bloß Kampfmaschinen waren, dann konnte man sie aufgrund dessen ausnutzen.

Bevor er erwidern konnte – eine Erwiderung hätte sie nicht geltend werden lassen-warf sie die beide Bälle vor sich. Der Lichtstrahl, der sich öffnenden Pokebälle, formte ein Hundemon und ein Absol. Das Licht der einfallenden Mittagssonne umschmeichelte Hundemons hundeartigen Körper, genauso wie die bedrohlich aussehenden, gebogen Hörner auf seinem Kopf. Absols schneeweißes Fell sowie dessen anmutige Katzengestalt wurden durch das leicht rötliche Licht hervorgehoben und ließ die Schattenkatze noch schöner aussehen als zuvor. Kens Blick haftete unruhig wie auch bewundernd auf den beiden Unlichtpokemon.

„Wir kämpfen bis eines der Pokemon besiegt ist, okay?"  
„Ich weiß nicht Amaya", flüsterte ihr Begleiter unsicher.  
„Angst dich zu blamieren?"  
Ein protestierendes ‚nein' kam zu Antwort und hatte zugleich den Kampfgeist des Jungen geweckt. „Na gut, Entoron und Galoppa. Ihr seit dran", rief er aus und ließ sodann das große Wasserpokemon frei und das Feuerpferd hervortreten. Eigentlich hatte Amaya schon gehofft, er würde Papinella kämpfen lassen, doch den gefallen wollte er ihr offensichtlich nicht machen.  
„Los geht's! Absol Klingensturm, Hundemon Solarstrahl!" Die sichelartige Energieaura raste unbarmherzig auf ihre Gegner zu. Inzwischen hatte der Flammenhund genug Sonnenlicht absorbiert um einen sehr effektiven Solarstrahl auf Entoron abschießen zu können.  
„Galoppa, Feuersturm! Entoron, Psystrahl!"  
Eine riesige Staubwolke, entstanden aus der Explosion zusammentreffender Energien, hatte sich über das Kampffeld gelegt.  
„Galoppa, Entoron passt auf!", wurden die Pokemon ermahnt.

Aus der Staubwolke heraus kam plötzlich ein feuriger Ball, fast eines Meteoriten gleich, geschossen, dessen Innerstes in einem schwarz-lila Ton  
hervorstach.  
„Halt, mit Hydropumpe dagegen", rief Ken rasch seinem Entoron zu.  
Ein Schwall aus Wasser hätte den eigenartigen Feuerball eigentlich löschen müssen, dennoch blieb dieser bestehen. Nun verstand der Koordinator, mit welcher Attacke er es hier zu tun hatte. Noch besser gesagt mit welchen Attacken. 'Das ist ja eine Kombo aus Spukball und Flammenwurf!'  
Verbissen versuchte das Wasserpokemon den Spukball abzuwehren. Doch die Geistattacke war ungewöhnlich stark. Aus der sich bereits etwas aufgelösten Staubwolke kam plötzlich ein Eisstrahl hervorgeschossen. Zu Kens Verwunderung war dieser auf den Spukball gerichtet. Offenbar wollte seine Gegnerin eine weitere Explosion hervorrufen.

„Okay, Entoron lass die Hydropumpe und setz Schutzschild ein! Galoppa Bodycheck" Für einige Sekunden sah ihn das Feuerpferd aus zwei klugen Rubinen verwundert an. Ihr sonst so liebevoller Trainer schickte sie in das Ungewisse, dennoch war ihr Vertrauen in ihn stärker als ihre Unsicherheit. Doch da sich die Rauchwolke langsam aufzulösen begann, sah nicht nur sie sondern auch ihr Trainer minimale Konturen seiner Gegner. Inzwischen umgab sich das mit einem magischen Schutzwall, an dem der Spukball abprallte. Wenigstens das Problem wäre gelöst dachte sich Ken sarkastisch, wohl bewusst, dass Amaya bloß spielte und im richtigen Moment seine Pokemon mit einer ebenso überraschenden Kombo, genau wie noch zuvor, besiegen würde.  
„Absol Klingensturm", hörte er seine Gegnerin durch die Staubwolke rufen.

„Galoppa, Sprungfeder und Feuerwirbel."  
Zu Amayas Überraschung entging das Feuerpferd geschickt der sichelartigen Energie und begab sich hoch in die Lüfte.  
„Absol, Eisstrahl!", rief Amaya ihren Pokemon siegessicher zu.  
Die Rauchwolke wich dem entstanden Nebel.  
„Hundemon, Spukball."  
„Ausweichen", gab er blitzschnell zurück.  
Ken hatte schon gehofft in einigen Minuten wieder klar seine und vor allem ihre Pokemon erblicken zu können, doch nun trennte ihn und Galoppa eine dichte Schicht Nebel, welche seine Niederlage bedeuten würde, wenn er nicht sobald dagegen unternahm.  
"Papinnellla?", fragte der Schmetterling, welcher es sich schon wieder auf Kens Kopf bequem gemacht hatte.  
„Natürlich schaffen wir das!", versicherte er ihr und nahm sie zu sich auf den Arm. Diese begutachtete den Nebel und war sich nicht so sicher, ob ihr Trainer das ernst meinte.  
„Entoron, Psystrahl in diese Richtung."  
Er zeigte auf den Punkt, wo Absol seines Achtens war. Ein durch das Licht der Abendsonne gefäbrter Strahl verließ den Stirndiamenten des einem Kappa ähnlichen Pokemon.  
Sieben Gestalten, sieben Silhouetten der Schattenkatze, zeichneten sich kurz im Nebel ab. Eine Doppelteamattacke! Absol hatte sechs identische Trugbilder von sich erzeugt. Doppelteam war durchaus eine unter professionellen Trainern beliebte Attacke.  
Sodann entfesselte Absol eine sichelartige Energie, einen Klingensturm.  
Durch den Nebel hindurch erklang ein dumpfes Geräusch und kurz darauf wieherte Galoppa. Natürlich war ihrem Trainer klar, dass sein Pokemon getroffen wurde, jedoch wusste er genauso wenig wie er zu reagieren hatte, wenn er doch nichts sah.

Endlich verzog sich der Nebel. Da wieder klare Sichtverhältnisse herrschten, hatte der Koordinator auch wieder eine reelle Chance auf den Sieg.  
„Schon mal überlegt mit Strategie zu kämpfen?", fragte Amaya überheblich.  
„Nicht jeder hat den gleichen Kampfstil wie du!"  
Amaya lächelte kurz, es machte einfach so Spaß ihn zu necken und auf die Palme zu bringen.  
„Stimmt, aber es kommt darauf an ob man überhaupt einen gewissen Kampfstil hat", gab sie schnippisch zurück.

„Weiter geht's", rief er seinen Pokemon zu um das Thema zu wechseln.  
Außer Atem, jedoch bereit für mehr, stellten sie sich wieder vor ihren Trainer. In ihren Augen fand sich ein feuriger Schimmer wieder, die arroganten Bemerkungen der Gegnerin hatten wieder den Willen zum Kampf in ihnen geweckt. Entoron war in recht guter Verfassung, doch Galoppa sah schon sehr mitgenommen aus.  
„Kannst du weiterkämpfen, Süße? Geht es dir gut?", erkundigte sich ihr Trainer liebevoll und fürsorglich wie immer.  
Amaya rollte ungläubig mit den Augen, sein Feuerpferd war vorhin gerade einmal dreimal getroffen worden und Ken sorgte sich schon. „Du verhätschelst deine Pokemon ja!"  
„Tu ich gar nicht!", protestierte dessen Trainer.

„Hundemon, Solarstrahl!", sagte das Mädchen freudig.  
Offenbar glaubte sie in nahester Zukunft den Sieg davonzutragen. Ken wollte schon sein Feuerpokemon zu einer abwehrenden Flammenattacke ansetzen lassen, doch war dies denn nicht Amayas Plan? Zu viele aufeinander treffende Energien hätte die nun klare Luft nur wieder mit einer dichten Schicht Rauch bedeckt.  
„Ausweichen, Galoppa, dann Bodycheck"  
Gehorsam raste das Feuerpferd an dem Solarstrahl vorbei und wollte das Pokemon gleichen Elementes rammen.  
„Zur Seite Hundemon! Absol Eisenschweif!", gab die junge Agentin klare Anweisungen.  
Mit einem metallischen glänzenden Schweif stieß die Schattenkatze Galoppa zu Boden.

„Beende es! Spukball."  
Wieder handelte der Trainer aus reinem Bauchgefühl „Nicht so schnell! Entoron Hydropumpe."  
Der kräftige Wasserschwall wurde jedoch von Absols Eisstrahl vereist. Mit dem Klirren des auf dem Boden aufschlagenden Eises, zerbrach auch Kens Hoffnung diesen Kampf zu gewinnen. Sein Idee war es gewesen, den Spukball kurz vor dem Zusammenstoß mit seinem Feuerpokemon abzufangen und danach dieses überraschend aus dem entstandenen Rauch zurückschlagen zu lassen.

Ein dunkler Schattenball traf das bereits in die Knie gegangene Galoppa und sorgte für dessen Niederlage.  
"Eisstrahl!"  
Ken erstarrte, als eine eisige Energie zusätzlich auf sein Pokemon niederging. Galoppa war doch schon besiegt! Wie konnte sie dann bloß ihrem Pokemon eine weitere Attacke befehlen? Diese Kampfphilosophie sträubte sich gegen Seine. Pokemon waren fühlende Lebewesen, und sie waren momentan Kens beste Freunde. Man durfte ihnen kein Leid zufügen. Bei Kämpfen ging es doch um Können, und um den Zusammenhalt von Pokemon und Trainer. Aber es ging doch nicht darum, dass der Gegner nachtragende Schäden nahm!  
„Gewonnen!", stellte Amaya trocken fest, so als ob dies das Selbstverständlichste der Welt wäre. Im Kopf des Trainers wiederholte sich noch einmal deutlich Galoppas erschrockener Gesichtsausdruck bevor sie von der Kugel aus dunkler Aura getroffen worden war.  
„Galoppa nein!", rief Ken erschrocken aus, als Galoppa mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme wieherte, und hastete zu dem Feuerpferd. Sogleich hatte er sich zu seinem Pokemon gekniet und bettete ihren Kopf auf seinen Beinen. „Geht es dir soweit gut?"  
Langsam blinzelte sie ihren Trainer an. In ihrem Blick lag eine Entschuldigung für den verloren Kampf.  
„Du warst echt klasse. Komm zurück und ruh dich aus", lobte Ken während er den Pokeball aufspringen ließ. Sich wieder in Energie zurückverwandelnd lösten sich die Konturen des Pokemon langsam auf, solange bis der rot-weiße Ball mit einem lauten Klicken wieder zugesprungen war. Auf die Selbe Art und Weise verschwand auch Entoron wieder in seinem ‚Heim'

„Hab schon schwierige Kämpfe bestritten."  
„Willst du sagen, ich bin ein schlechter Trainer?"  
Seine Begleiterin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du bist nicht schlecht, aber auch nicht gut…nicht wirklich."  
Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar zu geben verschwand er. Papinella warf Amaya noch für einige Momente böse Blick zu, folgte jedoch gleich ihrem Trainer als er sie rief. Verspielt stupste sie diesen an - wollte ihn offenbar auch ein wenig aufmuntern.

Niedergeschlagen ließ ihr Trainer sich gegen einen Baum sinken. Sofort war der Schmetterling auch zur Stelle und schmiegte sich an ihn. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über dessen Lippen, während Papinella die verschiedensten Anstalten machte ihn aufzumuntern. Amaya hatte ihn inzwischen mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen beobachtet.

„Sag mal, wegen einer Niederlage brauchst du doch nicht gleich so drauf sein." Sie versuchte dabei relativ gleichgültig zu wirken.  
„Du hast recht, ich bin wirklich ein mieser Trainer."  
„Du brauchst etwas mehr Training...viel, viel mehr Training."  
Verwunderung lag in den blauen Augen vor ihr. „Ich trainiere schon seit zehn Jahren mit meinen Pokemon."  
„Dann musst du eben eine Strategie entwickeln, darum geht es beim Kämpfen. Wer die bessere Strategie hat gewinnt!"  
Ken schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Es geht um dein Vertrauen in deine Partner"  
„Mit Partner meinst du hoffentlich nicht deine Pokemon?"  
„Natürlich meine ich meine Pokemon!"  
Amaya hob fragend eine Augenbraue und fuhr in einem arroganten Tonfall fort.  
"Pokemon sind dumme Wesen, die sich dir unterwerfen. Also nützt du ihre Unterwürfigkeit aus. Wenn du gewinnen willst, dann musst du kalt dabei bleiben."  
Langsam aber doch entwickelte sich die Diskussion zwischen den beiden zu einem Wortgefecht.  
„Warum bist du dieser Ansicht!? Es war auch falsch, dass du Galoppa nochmals am Ende des Kampfes angegriffen hast! Pokemon haben genauso Gefühle, Gedanken und Erinnerungen. Nur weil sie keine Menschen sind heißt es noch lange nicht, dass sie nichts fühlen."  
„Sie sind gezähmte, aber mächtige, Wesen mit denen du Kämpfe austragen kannst." Amaya sah ihn nun abschätzend an. „Sag mal, warum liegt dir so viel an deinen Pokemon?"  
„Sie haben mir schon sehr oft in schwierigen Lebenslagen geholfen."  
Ohne nachzudenken wurde dies sofort mit einen ordentlichen Schwung Sarkasmus in der Stimme erwidert. „Ach meinst du etwa damit Niederlagen. Och du armer, armer Junge!"

So wie er nun reagierte, hatte sie dies sicherlich nicht gewollt. Manchmal schallte Amaya sich selbst in ihrem Inneren für ihr taktloses Verhalten.  
Mit Tränen in den Augenwinkel sah Ken zu ihr auf, schrie sie an „Sag mal redest du immer von Sachen, von denen du keine Ahnung hast?" und wandte sich von ihr ab. Wieder warf ihr Papinella wütende Blicke zu, flog sodann wieder zu ihrem besten Freund.  
Es tat Amaya nicht leid, doch sie wollte das Objekt ihrer Begierde nicht durch unüberlegte Aussagen verkraulen. Schließlich kannte die junge Agentin ihren Begleiter erst seit acht Tagen – hatte daher noch keine Ahnung von ihm.

Rasch hatte Amaya ihn an der Hand gepackt und brachte den sensiblen Jungen dazu ihr tief in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Ich meine keine Niederlagen", flüsterte er leise.  
„Entschuldigung für das und für die Ohrfeige", zischte sie leise.  
Dafür entschuldigte sie sich nicht gerne...sie entschuldigte sich überhaupt nicht gerne.  
„Danke", hauchte er.  
„Danke?", fragte Amaya mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen verwundert.  
Konnte man denn ob einer Entschuldigung dankbar sein?  
Amaya nickte bloß, wenn sie ihn erst besser kannte, so würde sich Ken ihr sicherlich auch anvertrauen. Mit dem Vertrauen kam auch der langsam in sich zerbrechender Wille gegen sie aufzubegehren.

Ken fiel ihr dankbar in den Arm. "Dankeschön, für die Entschuldigung."  
Zuerst war Amaya wie erstarrt, doch langsam schlangen sich ihre Arme um den zierlichen Körper, der sich ihr so sehr in diesem Moment mit aufrichtigen Gefühlen hingegeben hatte.  
„Emotionales Wrack, du, " knurrte die Agentin.  
Er sah kurz auf. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
„Du magst mich doch, " antwortete er.  
Amaya sah ihn nicht an. Ihr Blick war gegen das Blätterdach des Waldes gerichtet. Sie spürte wie ein eigenartiges Gefühl in ihr aufkeimte und sich langsam entfaltete. Es fühlte sich warm und richtig an und als er ihr in den Arm gefallen war, kam der Wunsch ihn zu beschützen.  
Warum konnte sie denn ihre Gefühle nie richtig deuten!? Wieso hatte sie dies noch nie empfunden?  
Amaya schüttelte diese Fragen ab. Gefühle waren lästig und sie wollte es so rasch wieder loswerden.


	5. What hurts the most? was beeing you so

Die meiste Zeit der nun schon zwei Woche andauernden Reise herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden, auch wenn Ken immer wieder versuchte Amaya in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Doch diese gab meistens nur kurze, knappe Antworten.  
„Ach, halt die Klappe, du nervst!", rief sie schlussendlich schroff.  
Er verstummte augenblicklich.  
Ken verwirrte sie, natürlich wusste Amaya bescheid, dass er dies nicht mit Absicht tat.  
Er sah sie unglücklich an.

Die beiden waren auf Galoppa unterwegs, so hatte das Feuerpferd mehr Last als sonst zu tragen.  
Schnaubend blieb es stehen, dies riss auch Amaya aus ihrer Gedankenwelt. Irgendetwas hatte Galoppa aus der Fassung gebracht. Amaya sah angestrengt in die Dunkelheit der bereits angebrochenen Nacht und versuchte auch einen Blick auf das was Galoppa sah erhaschen zu können. Noch immer tänzelte das Feuerpferd unruhig auf einer Stelle. Kurz warf sie einen fragend Blick zurück. Ihr Begleiter schüttelte nur den Kopf, offenbar wusste er auch nicht was in seinem Pokemon vor sich ging.  
„Ihr seid geflohen, aber jetzt habe ich euch wieder eingeholt", kam eine höhnische Männerstimme aus der Finsternis, die im Wald herrschte.  
Verwirrt sahen sich die beiden um, jedoch waren bloß einige Bäume zu sehen. Entschlossen griff Amaya nach einen ihrer Pokebällen, wieder nach Reptain Seinem.  
Neben den zu hörenden Schritten, konnte die Trainerin nun auch Umrisse eines Menschen erkennen. Ein dunkles Weinrot zeichnete sich in der herrschenden Finsternis ab.  
„Team Magma", flüsterte sie ihrem Begleiter zischend zu.  
„Junge, glaubst du, du hast nun Ruhe von uns."  
Die kalte Stimme ließ Ken wieder zusammenzucken. Er hatte eindeutig genug von Team Magma und wollte nie wieder der Verbrecherbande begegnen.

Amaya hingegen lächelte bloß überlegen. Rasch war sie von Galoppa abgesprungen und hielt zum Kampf bereit schon Reptains Pokeball zwischen den Fingern. Ohne zu zögern warf der Vorstand Team Magmas einen seiner eigenen Bälle in die Mitte. Der Lichtstrahl, der für kurze Zeit die umgebende Dunkelheit erhellte, des sich öffneten Pokeballes formte ein Brutalanda. Von Kopf bis zum Schwanz maß der Drache gute zweieinhalb Meter. Sie konnte spüren wie sich jemand an ihren Arm schon regelrecht klammerte. Kurz fiel ihr Blick neben sich, dies war ihr Begleiter.  
„Komm schon lass uns so schnell wie möglich verschwinden, wenn Galoppa alles gibt, kann uns auch ein Brutalanda nicht einholen."  
Angst lag in seiner Stimme. Einige Schritte trat er zurück und ließ sich in einer kauernden Position auf den Boden sinken, beide Arme schützend über den Kopf gehoben. Die entstanden Bilder der Vergangenheit waren jedoch noch schlimmer als die Tatsache einen gefährlichen Drachen vor sich zu haben.

Flashback

„Jetzt komm schon", rief ein sechszehnjähriger Junge mit wirren, brünnetem Haar aus.  
Zögerlich trat, der um zwei Jahre jüngere, Ken an den Rand der Klippe und sah hinab. Neben ihnen rauschte ein Wasserfall in die Tiefe. Verschiedenste Pokemon spielten indem, sich in der Sonne spiegelten, See. In diesen fiel der Wasserfall mit lautem Getöse. Der Wind spielte mit dem in voller Pracht blühenden Grün und trug einen wunderbaren Blumenduft auch noch in luftige Höhen.  
„Es ist wunderschön hier", flüsterte Ken bewundernd dem Jungen neben sich zu.  
„Tama…", fügte er noch schüchtern hinzu. „Es ist so hoch, ich habe Angst."  
„Hey du wolltest doch mitkommen und das Brutalanda auch sehen", erwiderte Tama, sein Gegenüber neckend.  
Währenddessen suchten seine Beine festen Halt auf dem schroffen Gestein. Seine linke Hand umfasste schützend Kens Hüfte, während seine Rechte noch immer Papinellas Fadenschuss umklammerte.  
„Da hab ich auch noch nicht gewusst, dass das so steil hier ist."  
Sein Blick wanderte unsicher den schon fast in den Himmel ragenden Berg hinab.  
„Wenn du auch so verrückt nach Drachen bist!", meinte er dann leicht lächelnd. Ein Lächeln, welches Tamas Herz Luftsprünge vollführen ließ.  
Seine bernsteinbraunen Augen funkelten Ken liebevoll an.  
„Du bist mir unendlich Mal wichtiger als das Brutalanda. Ich kann mir auch ein Kindwurm fangen und es trainieren. Wenn du solche Angst hast, gehen wir zurück."  
Ein energisches Kopfschütteln von Ken zeigte, dass er auf keinen Fall zurückgehen wollte. „Es ist nicht mehr weit", begründete er seine Entscheidung.  
„Ich pass schon auf dich auf, versprochen", wurde dem ängstlichen Jungen versichernd ins Ohr gehaucht.  
„Danke, ich weiß."  
In Gedanken vertieft schweifte Tamas Blick in der Gegend umher.  
„Vertraust du mir?", fragte sein Freund nun, die Antwort wohl wissend.  
„Natürlich tu ich das!", rief Ken empört über diese Frage.  
„Halt dich da an."  
Er platzierte, sich seiner Sache sicher, die Hand des rothaarigen Jungen auf einen nahe gelegenen Fels. Dann ließ er Papinellas reißfesten Faden, den der Schmetterling zuvor gesponnen hatte, los und band diesen um Kens Handgelenk. Dennoch hielt Tama die Hand seines Freundes immer in der Seinen und ließ sie kein einziges Mal los. Mit einem Ruck hatte er ihn auf den nächsten Fels gezogen.

Von dieser Stelle aus war das Brutalanda auch schon gut zu sehen. Ein ungewöhnlich großer Drache hielt in einem tiefen Felsvorsprung sein Mittagsschläfchen. Schneidend scharfe Flügeln, in der Farbe eines Rubin, glitzerten im Sonnenlicht und gaben einen schönen Kontrast zu dem blassblauem Körper ab.  
„Forderst du ihn heraus?", flüsterte Ken verunsichert.  
Hingegen begannen Tamas bernsteinbraune Augen siegessicher aufzufunkeln, und doch blieb Tama recht ruhig. „Ich werde Brutalanda fangen!"  
Mit diesen Worten war er über den letzten, hinderlichen Fels gesprungen. Vorsichtig war auch Ken über den Vorsprung geklettert und erfreute sich erstmals wieder sicheren Boden unter den Füßen zu haben.

„Impegartor, ich wähle dich!", rief Tama sodann aus und ließ ein gefährlich aussehendes Krokodil, welches seinen doch recht großen Trainer ein wenig überragte, frei.  
„Brutalanda, ich fordere dich heraus", schrie der Drachentrainer begeistert aus. Langsam öffnete der selbst für seine Art riesiger Drache schwermütig die Lider über den blutroten Augen.  
Als es ganz zu sich gekommen war und wusste was um sich vor ging, eröffnete Tama den Kampf. „Okay wir fangen an! Impegartor, setz den Eisstrahl ein."  
Die sehr effektive Attacke hinter sich lassend, wollte das Ungeheuer mit einer Drachenklaue zurückschlagen.  
„Setz ebenfalls Drachenklaue ein", gab der Junge klare Anweisungen.  
Rote Auren, welche jeweils eine Pfote der Kämpfenden umgaben, stießen aufeinander und lieferten sich einen erbitterten Machtkampf. „Wechsel zu Eisstrahl" Ein kräftiger Strahl aus Eis traf den Drachen und schleuderte diesen gegen die nächste Klippe.

Schon einen Pokeball werfend wollen, hielt Tama in seiner Aktion inne. Die Augen des Drachen funkelten in einem aggressiven Rotton auf.  
„Tama, was ist da los?", erkundigte sich Ken.  
Augenblicklich war er zu seinem Liebsten gerannt und wollte ihn überzeugen zu gehen. Dieser Hass, der in Brutalandas Blick lag, war ihm nicht geheuer.  
„Was machst du hier mitten im Kampffeld", schrie dieser Ken an. Seiner Lage bewusst, entschuldigte sich Tama sofort wieder seiner laut gewordenen Tonlage und fuhr ruhiger fort. „Um Arceus Willen, verschwinde vom Kampffeld. Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert."  
Stur wie eh und je schüttelte Ken den Kopf. „Wir kämpfen jetzt zusammen, Brutalanda ist viel zu stark für ein Impegartor alleine."  
„Das ist bloß eine Rasereiattacke, nichts weiter."  
Ein lauter Schrei von Impegartor ließ Tama umwirbeln. Ein gebündelter Energiestrahl, durch den in Raserei vertieften Brutalanda, hatte Impegartor besiegt.  
„Verschwinde, verdammt!", rief er Ken zu.  
„Nicht ohne dich!" Er klammerte sich an Tamas Arm  
„Mein Engel, bitte."

Mit der freien Hand zog der junge Drachentrainer einen weiteren Pokeball, nachdem er sein krokodilähnliches Monster zurückgeholt hatte, aus seinem Gürtel  
„Gut, wenn es Brutalanda nicht anders will. Los Arkani!"  
Wütendes Drachengebrüll und ein starker Wind, entstanden aus den schlagenden Schwingen des Drachen, hießen den Feuerhund auf dem Kampffeld ‚willkommen' . Als Zeichen sich nicht so einfach unterkriegen zu lassen, entfuhr Arkanis Kehle ein tiefes Knurren.  
„Flammenrad!"  
Sich mit züngelnden Flammen ungebend, raste Arkani auf das schier monsterähnliche Wesen zu. Geschickt wich dieses mit einer Schraubenbewegung aus.  
„Okay, stoße doch vom Felsen ab und Turbotempo", rief Tama aus.  
Blitzschnell wurde der Befehl von seinem Feuerpokemon befolgt und so konnte er einen weiteren Treffer für sich verbuchen.

„Ich muss es versuchen!"  
Mit diesen Worten warf er einen gelb-weißen Ball in Brutalandas Richtung.  
Das Pokemon wandelte sich in einen Energiestrahl, um für wenige Sekunden in den Hyperball zu kehren, einige Momente später jedoch brach er wieder aus und stand wieder in Lebensgröße vor Tama. Außer sich vor Wut breitete Brutalanda die mächtigen Schwingen aus und erhob sich noch wütender als zuvor in die Lüfte. Seine Atemzüge gingen schwer und unregelmäßig, ein sicheres Zeichen für Erschöpfung. Trotz seiner geringen Energie, besaß es nun deutlich mehr Angriffkraft als vor dem Angriff. Auch wenn einige Trainer die Raserei unterschätzten, so war sie in diesem Fall eine wirksame Waffe.

Das Drachenpokemon war selbst für die Verhältnisse seiner Rasse außerordentlich stark.  
„Was meinst du wie alt es wohl ist? 400-500 Jahre?", fragte Tama ehrfürchtig.  
„Bitte, gehen wir. Ich habe Angst… um dich und mich. Hattest du nicht zuvor gesagt, ich wäre dir wichtiger als Brutalanda?", wurde ihm vorgeworfen.  
Diese Worte holten Tama wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.  
„Okay wir verschwinden." Ein langer Pfiff verließ seinen Mund und machte Arkani auf ihn aufmerksam. „Arkani, komm her!"

Schnellen Schrittes war der Feuerhund bei seinem Trainer angelangt und ließ diesen aufsitzen. Tama reichte Ken helfend die Hand und zog ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich auf Arkani.  
„Halt dich ganz fest."  
Zitternd schlug Ken beide Arme um Tama. Für einige Momente, alles um sich vergessend, sah dieser in zwei ängstliche, himmelblaue Augen. Bevor Arkani die Anweisung zur Flucht erhalten sollte, strich er seinem Liebsten zärtlich durch das rote Haar, danach über seine Wange. Schließlich hielt sein Finger bei Kens zarten Lippen inne und er küsste diese schließlich liebevoll, wie leidenschaftlich.

Ohne je den Befehl dazu bekommen zu haben raste Arkani los, unterbrach dadurch die Verliebten in ihrem Kuss. Ein gebündelter Energiestrahl traf auf einen nahe gelegenen Stein und sprengte diesen in hunderte kleine Teile. So geschah es, dass Ken von einem der Steine getroffen wurde und in Ohnmacht fiel. Sofort lockerte sich sein Griff um Tama. Ohne über seine Tat nachzudenken versuchte er seine Hand zu erfassen, verlor jedoch selbst das Gleichgewicht. Ein entsetztes  
„Arr-Arrkannii!", wurde ihnen nachgerufen, dennoch war es dem treuen Pokemon nicht so viel Zeit gegönnt seine Menschen zu retten, wurde er doch wieder von Brutalanda angegriffen.

Tama hatte versprochen auf seinen Engel, wie er ihn immer nannte, aufzupassen und dieses Versprechen würde auf nichts in der Welt gebrochen werden! Noch im Sturz gelang es ihm seinen Freund zu umklammern, drehte sich mit ihm, wohl bewusst, dass er so zuerst aufschlagen würde. Mit einem harten Aufschlag auf der Wasseroberfläche wusste Tama deutlich um sein Schicksal bescheid, doch sein einziger Gedanke galt Ken. Ihm sollte dies erspart bleiben. Ein starker Schmerz durchfuhr den sich opfernden Jungen und alle Lebenskraft schien aus ihm zu weichen. Obwohl Tama alles vor die Augen langsam aber stetig verschwamm, ergriff er Entorons Pokeball an Kens Gürtel. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass das Wasserpokemon nur einen von ihnen an die Oberfläche tragen konnte. Vor allem musste es schnell handeln, die See um ihn wurde immer dunkler, ein sicherer Zeichen für große Tiefe. Ein letztes Mal strich er liebevoll über die Wange des von ihm geliebten Jungen. Wie sein weiterer Lebensweg wohl aussehen würde? Tama hätte gerne daran teilgehabt.  
Entoron musste hilflos mit ansehen wie Tama in die Tiefe der See glitt, doch zu aller Freundschaft zu ihm, sein Trainer war ihm deutlich wichtiger.

Langsam, nach etwa zwanzig Minuten, schlug Ken schwermütig und mit brummenden Kopf die Augen auf. Seine Hand war blutig als er seine Wunde, von der er bis jetzt nicht gewusst hatte, am Hinterkopf berührte. Hinzu war auch seine Kleidung völlig durchnässt und ein schneidender Wind ließ ihn erzittern. Als sich seine verwirrten Gedanken und Erinnerungen langsam schlichten ließen, schlussfolgerte er, dass er wohl von einen der Steine getroffen worden war. Normalerweise hätte Tama ihn doch schon längst einen Verband angelegt und ihn in eine wärmende Decke gewickelt. Und er wäre nun vor ihm aufgetaucht um besorgt nach seinem Wohlbefinden zu fragen.

Kens Blick traf seine Pokemon, diese saßen alle am Ufer, schienen zutiefst zu trauern, und erwiderten den Blickkontakt nur kurz.  
„Wo ist denn Tama", fragte er danach. Selbst Papinella, die sonst immer so übermütig war, ließ Flügeln und Fühler hängen. Mitfühlend schmiegte sie sich in den Arm ihres besten Freundes.  
„Wo ist Tama?", fragte dieser geschockt nach. Entoron stieß einen langen Seufzer aus und versuchte Ken ganz behutsam das Geschehen klar zu machen.  
„Tama, nein!", rief dieser aus und stieß Entoron von sich. Ein kalter Schauer legte sich über seine Partner. Dieser Schrei drang in ihr Unterbwusstsein vor, hätten sie es ungeschehen machen können, hätten die eines Menschen treuste Freunde es ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden getan - egal wie hoch der Preis sein mochte!  
Tränen sammelten sich in Entorons Augen, nun schüttelte dieser den Kopf.  
„Das…das kann doch nicht so lange her sein, ich bin sicher nur fünf Minuten da gelegen. Los spring rein und hol ihn raus, ich weiß dass wir ihn noch retten können."  
Das Wasserpokemon wich den wütenden Blick seines Trainers aus.  
„Na los!", schrie dieser in seiner Verzweiflung. Entoron zögerte etwas, sprang dennoch in den See.

Kaum war das Pokemon außer Sichtweite brach Ken schluchzend in sich zusammen - Bestimmt war dies nur einer jener Albträume bei denen er jeden Moment aufwachte und sich neben Tama in einem warmen Bett wiederfand! Tama würde ihn sanft über die Wange streicheln, ihn in den Arm nehmen. Mit seiner beruhigenden Stimme würde er seinem ‚Engel' zuflüstern, dass dies nur ein böser Traum gewesen sei. Doch es geschah nichts! In seinem Inneren wusste Ken nur zu genau, dass dies die grausame Realität war.

Alles kam ihm so unwirklich vor. Noch immer spielten die wilden Pokemon vergnügt am Ufer des Sees und die Sonne schien höhnisch vom Himmel herab. So als wäre nichts gewesen! Wie konnte der Rest der Welt bloß so ausgelassen und fröhlich sein, als wäre nie etwas Schlimmes passiert. Eine unbändige Kälte breitete sich in ihm aus. Es war als ob sich ein dichter Nebel über seine Gedanken legen würde und es dem vom Schicksal gepeinigten Jungen nicht mehr zuließ klar zu denken. Schon fast apathisch wirkend ging er langsamen Schrittes auf den klaren Gebirgssee zu, der Tamas Tod bedeutet hatte. Was wäre wenn er ihn einfach folgen würde? Noch nie hatte er sich Gedanken über das Leben nach dem Tod gemacht! Wenn auch nur in seinen Gedanken verfluchte er Arceus und all die anderen Götter, diese von den Menschen genannte heiligen Pokemon, welche angeblich die Menschen und Pokemon beschützten! Wo war deren Schutz für Tama geblieben!?

„Psiana!" Dieser Ruf riss ihm aus seinen wirren Gedankengänge heraus.  
Seine in einem blassen Lavendel gefärbte Katze hielt ihn fest. Auch Papinella und Ponita zerrten an seiner Kleidung, wollten ihren besten Freund um jeden Preis zurückhalten. Abermals in Tränen ausbrechend fiel er Ponita um den Hals, vergrub sein Gesicht in das weiche, beschfarbene Fell des Feuerpferdes. Dieses stupste Kens Wunde an. Natürlich wusste sie, dass es ihm im Moment nicht interessierte - vermutlich bekam er seine Schmerzen gar nicht mit, da der innere Schmerz stärker war - doch es war wichtig die Wunde zu versorgen. Nun kam auch Entoron betrübt den Kopf senkend zurück. Langsam löste das Wasserpokemon Ponita ab und nahm seinen Trainer in die Arme. Dieser sah aus verweinten Augen in zwei unendlich schuldig wirkende Rubine.  
„W…warum h…hast du mich…" Nur stockend brachte er diesen Satz über seine Lippen „ge…gerettet und nicht ihn?"  
Entoron entging den vorwurfsvollen Blick seines besten Freundes.  
„Warum?", hakte dieser nach, krallte sich in das blaue Fell Entorons und gab sich erneut seiner Gefühle hin.  
„Warum traf es Tama? Warum nicht mich?", fragte er nocheinmal, seine Stimme fast schon in Tränen erstickend - Dies konnte nicht sein, nein dies durfte nicht sein! Tama durfte nicht tot sein!

So hatte er sich in den Schlaf geweint, immer wieder in neuen Weinausbrüchen endend. Träume, aus sich selbst entstanden nahmen sie wirre Formen an, ließen Ken selbst nicht im Schlaf zur Ruhe kommen. Schließlich fand er sich in einem dunklen Raum wieder. Es war nicht die Dunkelheit, die um herum herrschte, welche ihm Angst bereitete. Viel mehr, dass dieser Raum ein Spiegel seiner nun vorhandenen Situation war. Ein schneidend kalter Windstoß streifte den verzweifelten Jungen und schien sich in sein tiefstes Inneres zu bohren. Im Traum wusste er nicht, dass dies bloß durch seine nassen Sachen hervorgerufen wurde.

In der wirklichen Welt hatte Entoron ihn in eine wärmende Höhle gebracht. Ponitas Feuer sollte ihn so gut wie möglich aufwärmen. Auch in seiner Traumwelt wurde es plötzlich wieder wärmer. Die bedrohliche Finsternis wandelte sich in allmählich hellere Farben. Als er die Augen erneut aufschlug fand er sich auf einer Wiese neben Tama wieder.  
„Tama!", rief Ken glücklich wie nie aus und fiel dem brünneten Jungen mit Tränen in den Augen in den Arm - bloß waren es dieses Mal Tränen der Freude und des Glückes.  
„Wein nicht, mein Engel", flüsterte dieser mit wärmender Stimme und strich sanft seinem ‚Engel' eine Träne aus den Augen.  
„Es ist nicht fair, ich will bei dir bleiben", So als würde er seinen Liebsten nie wieder loslassen wollen, griff Ken nach seiner Hand und machte keine Anstalten den Griff darum jemals wieder zu lockern.  
„Ich kann nicht ohne dich weiterleben", fügte Ken weinerlich hinzu.  
„Doch, du kannst und du wirst! Hörst du mich!", eine gewisse Strenge schwenkte seiner Stimme bei.  
„Ken-chan?", fragte Tama nach.  
Der Befragte nickte nur zögerlich.  
„Ich bin schuld an deinem Tod, ich hätte dir sagen müssen, dass wir umkehren sollen."  
Sofort wurde er von Tama tröstend in den Arm genommen. Für einige Sekunden lagen sie schweigend beisammen. Er schloss die Augen und konzentriertes sich auf Tamas regelmäßigen Herzschlag - Wenn dies bloß echt wäre! Wenn er bloß wieder aufmachen und den echten Tama neben sich vorfinden würde.  
„Gib dir nicht dir Schuld dafür. In Wirklichkeit hätte ich nie zu Brutalanda gehen dürfen und schon gar nicht dich mitnehmen", unterbrach er die Stille.

„Ich habe doch versprochen auf dich aufzupassen, nicht? Ich habe mein Versprechen eingehalten."  
Ken nickte dem bloß zu.  
„Ich will dass du der lebenslustige, fröhliche und liebe Junge bleibst in dem ich mich verliebt habe! Ich will dass du deine Träume verwirklichst und eines Tages Top-Koordinator wirst, so wie du es mir erzählt hast."  
„Ich verspreche es dir, Tama", beantwortete Tamas Engel rasch seine Frage mit Überzeugung.  
„Es macht keinen Sinn mir ein Leben lang nachzutrauen", fuhr sein Geliebter fort.  
„Abe…" Rasch wurde Ken durch einen Kuss unterbrochen.  
Ken war sich bewusst, dass dies der letzte sein würde und genoss es ihn vollen Zügen. Verträumt warf er nun einen Blick in Tamas bernsteinbraune Augen. Diese würde er nie mehr sehen.  
„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Tama ihm zu, Ken verstummte und lehnte sich an seine große Liebe. Diesen Satz hatte er von ihm nur selten gehört. „Das habe ich dir viel zu selten gesagt", kam der Satz von ihm, so als ob er seine Gedanken gelesen hätte. Erwidern braucht er nicht, denn es war nur allzu aus seinen Augen abzulesen.  
„Es tut mir leid mein Engel" Seine Hand fuhr noch einmal durch Kens rotes Haar, bevor er sich begann langsam aufzulösen. Zuerst versuchte dieser Tamas Hand festzuhalten, doch es gelang ihm nicht mehr. Mit liebe- und gleichzeitig verständnisvollen Blick sah sein Liebster ihn an und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. Er meinte, er solle es nicht einmal versuchen, er müsse jetzt loslassen!  
„Entschuldigung, dass ich nicht länger mit dir zusammen sein konnte" Tama war nicht mehr zu sehen, doch seine Worte klangen im Raum wieder und all die gesprochenen Wort berührten Ken tief.

„Tama!", rief Ken aus.  
Erschrocken sah sich der Junge um. Graue Wände und seine Pokemon, die ihn besorgt ansahen, waren zu erblicken. Es war ein Traum gewesen, doch alles hatte sich so real angefühlt. Noch immer spürte er Tamas Lippen auf seinen, seine sanften Berührungen und genauso hallten seine Worte nicht nur in Kens Kopf sondern auch tief in seiner Seele wieder.  
„Ich liebe dich auch", er nahm seine Halskette, welche ein Geschenk Tamas und mit einem wunderschönen Saphir bestückt war, in die Hand und presste diese fest an sich.  
„Genauso blau wie deine Augen", hatte Tama damals lächelnd dazugesagt.  
Obwohl ihn selbst seine Pokemon dafür belächelten, er war sich sicher, dass dies nicht nur ein Traum gewesen war. Dieses Erlebnis gab ihm den Mut weiterzumachen, doch aufhören zu lieben, oder gar vergessen, würde er Tama niemals. Dies schwor er sich…

Flashback

Amayas Aufmerksamkeit galt kurz Ken, der noch immer zusammengekauert dasaß. Leichte Tränen glaubte sie über seine Wangen funkeln zu sehen. Mitgefühl keimte in der Agentin auf. Ihre Gesichtszüge verspannten sich bei dem Gedanken ihre abweisende Kälte verloren zu haben. Gefühle waren bloß hinderlich in ihrem Beruf, doch gegen sie konnte Amaya sich nicht wehren.  
Ihr Blick schweifte wieder zu Ken ab. Es war sicherlich nicht bloß die Angst vor dem Brutalanda, welche ihn so abwesend wirken ließ. War es ein Erlebnis, welches er einmal mit dieser Art von Pokemon machte? Amaya konnte es nicht sagen.  
„Hey, Ken! Was ist los?", flüsterte sie ruhig.  
Diese Worte schienen ihn aus seiner Scheinwelt - oder wo immer er mit den Gedanken auch war - losgerissen zu haben. Verwirrt blickten sie zwei unendlich blaue Augen an.  
„Geht es dir gut?", erkundigte sich Amaya.  
So hatte sie sich selbst noch nie erlebt, doch von diesem kribellenden, warmen Gefühl in ihrem Bauch schien sie schier nie genug bekommen zu können. Amaya wollte diese Gefühle doch gar nicht, wollte sie wie etwas los werden, das sehr lästig war. Anfangs war er doch nur ihr Spielzeug gewesen und war dannach ein schönes Vorzeigeobjekt geworden. Man empfand für ein Solches keine Gefühle!  
Er nickte schwach, so wandte sie sich gleich wieder von ihm ab. Schließlich sollte ihr Begleiter nicht im Glauben gelassen werden, sie würde sich ihren Gefühlen hingeben. Amaya glaubte verbissen daran über jenen zu stehen!

„Brutalanda, wir beginnen!", rief der Vorstand. Die Schwingen des mächtigen Drachen trugen ihn mit Leichtigkeit in die Lüfte und lösten somit eine starke Wirbel aus- Unberührt von diesem Versuch ihr Angst einzujagen verschränkte Amaya die Arme, ihre Amethyste wirkten gelangweilt. Ken hingegen zuckte zusammen. Dies hatte auch das Brutalanda von damals getan, nur war dieses nun nicht so groß!  
„Feuersturm", wurde dem Drachen der erste Befehl erteilt. Ein glühender Flammenatem verließ das Maul des fliegenden Drachen und war auf Reptain gerichtet. Im letzten Moment erst befahl dessen Trainerin auszuweichen.  
„Mach weiter mit Laubklinge."  
Reptain stieß sich von einem der vielen Bäume ab um auch auf die Höhenebene des Drachen zu gelangen. Schließlich formte sich wieder eine smaragdgrüne Aura um die zuvor so zierlich wirkenden Arme des Pflanzenpokemon.  
„Abwehren mit Stahlflügel"  
Ein klirrendes Geräusch, so als hätte man Metall fallen lassen, entstand als die schneidend scharfe Aura auf den Stahl der Drachenschwinge stieß.  
„Ablassen", befahl Amaya in einen schon fast militärischen Tonfall. Augenblicklich verschwanden das aus Aura bestehenden Schwert und Reptain stieß sich mit einem kräftigen Schwung von Brutalandas nahe gelegenen Kopf ab um noch höher zu gelangen. Da dieses Reptil einen schlanken, aufrechten Körperbau hatte und nicht so plump wie bei manch andere Echse war, gelang Reptain ohne Probleme in die Lüfte.  
„Jetzt Kugelsaat."  
Kleine Kügelchen fielen auf den Drachen herab und explodierten in Kopfnähe.  
„Defensiver Stahlflügel", reagierte dessen Trainer recht spät.  
Noch im Sturz hatte sich Brutalanda umgewandt und die Flügeln zu Schilder umfunktioniert.

Kurz bevor der Drache die schmerzende Bekanntschaft mit dem steinharten Boden machen konnte hatte er wieder die rubinfarbenen Schwingen ausgebreitet.  
„Kugelsaat", rief Amaya aus. Die kleinen Aurakügelchen wurden spielend von Brutalandas Feuersturm aufgelöst. Ohne jegendlichen Schutz brachen die züngelnden Flammen zu dem Pflanzenpokemon hindurch.  
Ken fasste seinen Mut zusammen und rief Entoron aus dem Ball. „Hydropumpe"  
„Spinnst du? Das ist mein Kampf, halt dich da hinaus!", giftete Amaya ihn an.  
Der Schmerzensschrei ihres Reptils ließ sie recht unberührt. Leichter Rauch lag noch immer auf dessen Blättern.  
„Weitermachen, ich dulde keine Niederlage!"  
Schwankend hievte sich Reptain wieder auf die Beine.  
„Gib auf", kam es höhnisch von Team Magmas Vorstand. Dies war ihr genug Grund weiterzumachen, würde sie verlieren hätte er ihr die blaue Kugel wegnehmen können und dies auch sicherlich getan.  
„Reptain Schlitzer!", befahl Amaya, wollte sich ihre Verzweiflung zu keinem Preis ansehen lassen.  
Brutalanda hatte sich schon längst von der nicht effektiven Hydropumpe erholt und feuerte nun einen Hyperstrahl auf Reptain ab. Unaufhörlich schoß der Lichtstrahl aus Energie auf das Reptil zu. „Ausweichen, danach Schlitzer" Widerwillig befolgte Reptain die klaren Anweisungen. Am Liebsten wäre es in seinen Ball zurückgekehrt und sich ausgeruht, doch Amaya wollte unbedingt, dass es weiterkämpfte.

Durch die Bewegungsunfähigkeit des Drachen hatte Reptain leichtes Spiel und griff ihn mit krallenbestückten Klauen an. Kurz darauf folgte eine Laubklinge nach der Anderen. Keuchend schlug Brutalanda das Reptil mit dem kräftigen Schweif zu Boden.  
„Feuersturm", rief der Team Magma Vorstand triumphierend.  
„Renn direkt durch den Feuersturm mit deinen Laubklingen."  
Nicht nur von ihrem Gegner, auch von ihrem Begleiter und ihrem Pokemon, bekam sie verwirrten Blick zugeteilt. Doch wie immer war ihr Pflanzenpokemon folgsam und gehorchte sofort. Die Idee war verrückt und Amaya wusste nicht einmal, ob ihr Plan auch funktionierte, doch ein Versuch war es auf jeden Fall wert. Reptain hielt sich beide Klingen vor sich und bahnte sich dadurch einen Weg durch den glühend heißen Flammenatem. So traf den Drachen wieder einmal eine Laubklinge.  
„Beende es mit Kugelsaat!"  
Aus nächster Nähe trafen das Pokemon noch hunderte von Energiekügelchen.  
"Feuersturm!", konterte ihr Gegner.

Ein dumpfes Geräusch verriet auch durch den entstanden Nebel, dass das Reptil zu Boden gegangen war.  
„Reptain?", fragte Amaya nach. Sie ging zu dem Reptil hin und sah nach dessen Gesundheitszustand. Schier gefühlskalt sah sie zu ihrem Pokemon hinab. Er bewegte sich nicht.  
„Geht es ihm gut?", erkundigte sich Ken fürsorglich.  
Es kam keine Antwort.  
„Reptain?", fragte dessen Trainerin vorsichtig an. War sie etwa zu weit gegangen? Amaya fragte sich nach der Niederlage eines ihrer Pokemon für gewöhnlich, wann es wieder zum Kampf bereit war, doch dieses Mal- wenigstens dieses eine Mal- machte sich die Agentin sorgen.  
Er öffnete angestrengt die Lider über den gelben Augen, soweit ging es ihm wohl gut.  
„Komm zurück." Weder Erleichterung noch Freude lag in ihrer Stimme, denn jene blieb kalt.

Ken sah verängstigt auf den nach wie vor kampffähigen Drachen. Dieser verkündete seinen Sieg mit lautem Gebrüll.  
Er konnte doch nicht ewig Angst vor Brutalandas haben! Es waren seine Pokemon, die kämpfen mussten und nicht er selbst. Er brauchte sie doch bloß zu befehligen...  
Und es klang so einfach! Warum konnte es denn dann nicht einfach sein sich gegen den Drachen zu stellen!?  
"Entooron!", sagte sein Pokemon ruhig. "Entoo."  
Wenn das Pokemon entschlossen war den Kampf zu gewinnen, dann musste es der Trainer auch sein.  
Ken schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Er wollte Amaya nicht im Stich lassen, so wie er Tama damals im Stich gelassen hatte! Jetzt galt es endlich zu handeln!

"Gut", flüsterte er unsicher. "Entoron. Eisstrahl, los."  
Der Kappa sah Ken an. Schon fast schüchtern hatte sein Trainer den Befehl zum Angriff gegeben. Er wusste um sein Erlebnis in der Vergangenheit, doch ein Trainer musste stets an seine Partner glauben. Sonst war der Kampf verloren!  
Entoron setzte die Attacke ein, doch er wusste, dass Ken nicht seinen sonst bestehenden Kampfenthosiasmus in die Attacke gelegt hatte.  
Der Drache wich spielerisch aus.  
"Hydopumpe!"  
Entoron schenkte seinem besten Freund unsichere Blicke. Die Attacke war doch gar nicht effektiv. In diesem Kampf wusste Ken offenbar nicht was er sagen oder befehligen sollte. Und doch musste er gehorsam sein.  
Ein Schwall Wasser raste auf den Drachen zu. Jener wurde getroffen, doch die Attacke richtete keinen großen Schaden. Entoron hatte wenigstens eine Chance, da Brutalanda schon zuvor schwertragende Treffer ertragen musste.

"Entooron!", rief der Kappa schließlich, an Ken gewandt, aus. "Entooron! Ento!" Das Wasserpokemon wusste, dass er nicht die genauen Bedetungen der Wörter verstehen konnte, doch Ken wusste was gemeint war. Das Selbstbertrauen eines Pokemon hing von dem Vertrauen des Trainers in ihm ab. Entoron schaffte das schon! Sie waren seit vielen Jahren ein gutes Team, und würden sich auch in diesen Momenten nicht besiegen lassen!  
"Du hast Recht", sagte er kleinlaut. Der Trainer nickte zögerlich. "Entoron, Eisstrahl und Hydropumpe."  
Der Befehl glich abermals nicht den in anderen Kämpfen, doch er klang ein wenig selbstbewusster.

Der Drache sah bewundernd und verängstigt zugleich dem durch den Druck des Wasser zerpsringenden Eis entgegen. Tausend messerscharfe, im Mondlicht auffunkelnde, Splitter kamen auf ihn zugerast. Die Niederlage des geschwächten Drachen war gesichert.

Ken war rasch zu Entoron geeilt und hatte ihn dankbar umarmt. Seine Pokemon wussten wie man den sensiblen Jungen wieder Mut machte.  
Dann wandte er sich an Amaya. "Wir haben wohl zusammen Brutalanda besiegt. Wir sind ein gutes Team."  
Die Agentin war ob der Niederlage enttäuscht. So antwortete sie ihm nicht.

Die Blicke beider wanderten auf den Platz, aufdem zuvor noch der Vorstand von Team Magma gestanden hatte. Er war verschwunden, genauso wie sein besiegter Drache.

Das Klicken eines sich öffneten Pokeballes holte beide aus ihrer Gedankenwelt heraus. Kens Papinella hatte sich aus dem engen ‚Gefängnis' befreit und flatterte übermütig um ihren Trainer herum. Mit einem schwachen Stoß erregte sie nun die volle Aufmerksamkeit ihres Trainers.  
„Ihr beiden hört zu", rief Amaya gereizt.

„Dort ist ein See, dort bleiben wir für heute."  
„Wenn wir schon nicht in ein Center oder in ein Hotel gehen können, können wir wenigstens ein verlassenes Haus aufsuchen", kam der Protest von Ken.  
„Verwöhnte Diva!", antwortete sie ihm.  
Er schüttelte beleidigt den Kopf, bevor er noch kontern konnte, nahm sie ihn wieder am Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

„Oder hast du vielleicht Angst draußen im Wald, am See und vor allem dunkel ist es auch."  
„Ein wenig..."  
Amaya schmunzelte belustigt. So ein Feigling! "Genauso wie du bei Brutalanda Angst hattest."  
„Lass das!", kam es traurig von Ken zurück. Wenn sie bloß wüsste, welches Erlebnis er damit verband. Natürlich konnte Amaya nicht ahnen, dass er seine große Liebe verlor.

Dennoch: Sie faszinierte Ken. Ein solches Mädchen war ihm noch nie begegnet. Amaya war eines jener Mädchen, die nicht so recht in das typische Bild einer Frau passen mochte. Nach zwei Wochen lernte man sich ein wenig kennen, auch wenn er nicht sehr viel von ihr erfahren durfte. Es gab aber dennoch etwas das sie ihn beiläufig erzählt hatte. Ihre Eltern waren ebenfalls Agenten und bei einem Einsatz gestorben. Dies machte sie für ihn bloß noch interessanter, denn Erlebnisse dieser Art prägten Menschen. Ein bitterer Beigeschmack legte sich auf Kens Zunge. Das wusste er nur zu genau.

Und es hatte ihn zuvor gefallen, als sie ihn, für sie schon fast fürsorglich, gefragt hatte ob es ihm auch gut gehen würde. Amaya hatte sein Interesse geweckt.

Doch er hatte sich geschworen Tama immer zu lieben. Mit der Zeit hatte er verstanden, dass er dankbar sein musste ihn gekannt zu haben, doch es war einfach zu früh sich erneut zu verlieben und dann war da noch dieses Versprechen sich selbst gegenüber! Es wäre außerdem Amaya nicht gerecht gewesen, im Moment würde er sie nie mit dem gleichen liebevollen Blick ansehen können wie er seinen Liebsten angesehen hatte. Papinella schien genau zu wissen an wen ihr bester Freund dachte und schmiegte sich an ihn. Bevor ihm der Schlaf überfiel sah er noch lange seine Halskette mit dem wunderschönen Saphir an. Er vermisste Tama doch so sehr!


End file.
